Truth or Dare:Bleach Style
by JadeKurosaki
Summary: Crazy, destruction, and randomness. I present to you all my second fanfiction. The Bleach cast have to play a hilarious game of truth or dare. Chapter 7 is up! Please review.
1. Chapter 1

Me:Welcome to my second fanfiction! This is Truth or Dare, Bleach style.

Ichigo:Hurry up and get on with the rules. I really don't want to do this. I don't want to be humilliated in front of thousands of readers.

Me:These are the rules for my game of truth or dare(hands paper with rules to Ichigo). Read them out loud.

Ichigo:Is this first one true?

1)Ichigo will not participate in any dares.*

Me:Yah I'm gonna leave you out of it cause your my cohost.

Ichigo: Alright! **... **Wait, what's the star above this rule for?

Me:Huh? Guess it's a typo. One too many buttons I guess.

Ichigo:Okay.

Me:(Whispers to everyone but Ichigo) *If you all give me dares for Ichigo anyway, dependent on what they are and if I think they are funny enough then he'll do them anyway. But remember he's mine and no gay ones, though if he's drunk then I wouldn't mind(grinns evilly) hint hint. (Speaks loudly enough for Ichigo to hear)Carry on Ichigo.

Ichigo:

2:No fights to the death unless Dominique gives the okay.

3:Besides rules one and two give whatever truth or dares you want.

Me: Great now that everyone knows the rules. Send me reviews to give me your truth or dares. Oh, yah! Everyone, all characters can be used in truth or dares, and I mean all of them, even from my own story;The Hollows Mask. Now send me some reviews so we can get this party started!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Thank you all who review and gave me awesome Ideas! The first thing I will do is to put my favorite dares up. Why didn't anybody give me any truths? Sigh, but oh well. On with the show!

I don't own Bleach as you all know.

Underline=Truth or dares

**Bold=Names of Reviewers**

**From: ultima-owner**

Kenny: jump into to a giant pool filled with electrics eels. Let them shock you for 1 min then fight back.

Me: Well Kenpachi**... **you heard the dude.

Kenpachi: Fine, but you and I are fighting after this.

Me: Whatever, he wont fight me today, my cousin's pool is out in the back. Sam Leonhart has come onto the show and he got the pool ready.

Sam Leonhart: Nice! This is gonna be fun.

**From: Sam Leonhart**

Jade: Kill Ichigo.

Ichigo: Go one day without being modest. (AKA, Be a Perv!)

Hitsuguya: Prepare to face your worst fear... BABIES! *Billions of baby's fall

on his head.*

Hichigo: Attack Zangetsu with any weapon! But not your sword or Ichigo's.

Dominique: Fight me!

My Murderous Fan Base of Millions: ATTACK!

May I join, please?

Me: I am Jade and Dominique. Both are my nicknames but my true name is unknown to all but myself. Muwahahahahahah. So unfortunately I will not kill the real Ichigo but I have a fake Ichigo gigai here given to me by Udahara (Grabs zanpakuto and cuts the gigai to shreds, giggling all the while). Now on to the fight (Grins crazy smile like Hichigo). Dude, you might want to run, cause I'm not holding back (Goes Bankai, and half hollow form).

Sam Leonhart: Crap!

Five minutes later, Kenpachi comes out twitching from the electric shocks, leaving a trail of dead, bloody eels in his wake. Twenty minutes later Sam and I come back, both bloodied and grinning.

Me: Man dude, you're tougher than I expected. Maybe you could train with me sometimes. Next, Hichigo, I give you an aluminum baseball bat. Now attack Zangetsu!

Hichigo: A baseball bat...really? You couldn't give me anything better?

Me: Nope.

Zangetsu: Let's get on with it shall we?

They go off and fight for several minutes. Hichigo comes back cut up and the bat is a mangled piece of unusable crap.

Me: Toshiro, you gotta go and work at a day care for the rest of the chapter.(Sorry, best I could come up with)

Toshiro: No.

Me: Fine I'll go with Sam's idea. (Pulls a long rope, sending billions of baby gigias, made by Udahara, that actually have crap and piss in the diapers too, on top of Toshiro)

Me: He brought it on himself. Sigh.

Toshiro:(Frantic muffled cries)

Me: I really didn't know how to get all of your murderous fans on here so sorry that's a skipped one.

Sam Leonhart: Fine, on with the next one...hahahahahaha!

Me: Ichigo...damn, you gotta act perverted all day long, giggle! Or at least in this chapter, snort, hahahahahahah!

Ichigo: NO WAY!

Me: You got to...cause I approve of it (Grins evilly).

Ichigo: Damn! Well, here it goes (**...**)ummmm?

Me: This is why I'm going on to our next set of dares.

**From: EllaBella1102 **

Cool, but REALLY short. 

For Ichigo, possibly discreetly,

Slip him some strong Sake and get him on a plane to CHINA!

Me: Unfortunately I can't slip him any sake, but I can force him to drink some. Sam, grab him and hold him down! I got some super strong sake from Kyoraku.

Ichigo: Dammit! (Tries to run away)

_Sam pins him down and I get him in a death lock. I grab his head and I pour the sake into his mouth._

Me: Success!

The sake takes effect quickly. Ichigo is trying to grab on to me and any other female in the area. He slurs his words and he is constantly falling over. Toshiro finally gets out of the pile of stank fake babies.

Me: Sorry not enough time for him to go to China and be ready for next dare. I do like the fact that he's drunk now though.

**From:pinkrose1122 **

Hichigo & Zangetsu: switch roles AKA Hichigo act like Zangetsu and vice versa the

entire chapter

Ichigo: hug a chicken

hyorimaryu: shout " I'm a pedo, and i love tobiuome (momo's zanpakuto)

Byakuya: hug a cherry tree and shout "SENBONZAKURA I LOVE YOU"

Orihime: kiss ulquiorra

Ulquiorra: SMILE AT AIZEN DAMN IT

Grimmjow: prepare a service for Lupi;.;

Renji: Kiss zabimaru's true/human like form

Aizen: kiss a Crapping elephants butt(make sure it's shit is nice and warm ;

Me: Ulquiorra I think this says that you have to smile at Aizen. Ichigo, hug this chicken.

Ulquiorra: (Gets Aizen and he smiles at him. His smile is terrifying. Not scary, but just wrong.)

Ichigo: Alllllrighttttt (hugs the chicken...too hard...he broke its neck).

Me: Zangetsu and Hichigo, you both have to act like each other for the rest of the chapter. Orihimeeeeee! Here's something for dinner tonight! Now while you're here, you gotta kiss Ulquiorra.

Zangetsu: I have to act like that clown?

Me: Yep.

Hichigo: I don't wanna act depressing!

Me: Too bad. now do it.

Hichigo: Oh look at me, I can stand on a little pole and not lose my balance. I just stand here all day long, looking at nothing.

Zangetsu: I'm an Idiot who rants about kings and horses all day long!

Me: Hahahahahahahahah! Whew, I'll let them continue with that. Now kiss Ulquiorra, Orihime.

Orihime: Huh! Alright!(Kisses Ulquiorra on his lips, he returns kiss. Soon they are full blown making out)

Me: Well damn! Didn't know she liked him that much. Okay you two, out my house, NOW! Yo Renji, You gotta kiss Zabimaru.

Renji: My sword?

Me: Nope. Zabimaru's human form.

Renji: (Gulp) Do I really have a choice?

Me: Nope, and while we're on the issue of swords, Hyorimaryu, you have to shout, "I'm a pedo, and I love Tobiuome"!

I really don't know what pedo means but it must be something embarrassing, so go on ahead Hyorimaryu.

Hyorimaryu: Fine, I'M A PEDO, AND I LOVE TOBIUOME!

Me: Whoa...can't believe he actually did that with a strait face.

Ichigo: SNOORE! Stupid hollows. Mumble.

Me: Well looks like Ichigo's down for the count. Ha! He's even sleep talking.

Sam Leonhart: Yep. We should draw on his face!

Rukia: I can do that.

Zabimaru and Renji kissed and Ichigo's passed out, Rukia drew Chappy the rabbit pictures all over Ichigo's face. I'm sitting there starring at Renji cause I'm in shock; his zanpakuto's human form looks like Rangiku almost. There was a kid and he was tied to a huge breasted woman. Let's just say Renji kissed the girl.

Renji: There! I did your stupid dare. I'm leaving!

Me:(Not paying attention to Renji)Grimmjow, you have to do a service for Lupi. Where's Lupi's dead body at?

Grimmjow: Don't know, don't give a damn.

Aizen: It's over in Hueco Mundo still.

Me: Okay, Grimmjow, you go get Lupi's body and bring it here. Since Aizen is here, it's time for his dare. You have to kiss...a crapping elephant's ass and you have to make sure that it's shit is still warm. Damn, even I'm not that diabolical, but I like it.

Aizen: (Runs away)

Me: Someone go after him please so he can get his dare over with. This one is so not going to be skipped. It's going to be public.

Sam Leonhart: Give me a camera and I'll catch him on tape. We'll need some man power to force him to do this dare.

Me: I got it covered, Shirozangetsu (my Zangetsu, hollow inside of my head. Read my other story, The Hollows Mask.)and Shiva(Other hollow in my head, same story), go help Sam with the dare. Tie Aizen up if you have to.

Shiva: Got it.

Shirozangetsu: Right.

An hour later Sam and the others return with the video. Everyone sees it. Even Byakuya laughed slightly. Ichigo finally woke up and he was still slightly drunk. He came at me from behind when I was watching the tape. He wrapped his arms around me and he grabbed my breast. That earned him a kick and he was back on the ground, unconscious. Grimmjow returns with Lupi's body and then he is set to work preparing a service. He was muttering curses and death threats all the while.

Me: Grimmjow, are you done yet?

Grimmjow: Yah, whatever.

Me: Now let the service begin. We gather here today to say goodbye to Lupi, the most talkative of all the espada. Grimmjow, do you have any words to say since you killed him?

Grimmjow: Goodbye you bastard! Cero!

He fires a cero and he blows up the coffin. He then walks away smugly.

Me: Okay...well, time for our final dare; Byakuya, you have to hug a cherry tree and shout "SENBONZAKURA I LOVE YOU!"

Byakuya: I will not.

Me: I'll get the FSRA (Female Soul Reapers Association) over here. That means little, hyper, Yachiru Kusagishi.

His eyes went wide at that. He went outside to the front yard where a cherry tree was and he hugged it.

Byakuya: SENBONZAKURA I LOVE YOU!

Everyone laughs. I am literally rolling on the ground laughing so hard. Ichigo is still unconscious.

Me: Huff, huff, well that's all the time we got today. Hahahahahaha! See everyone next time.

Byakuya: I will not be coming back.

Me: Yes he will. Don't worry. Please review and give me more ideas. Giggle, snort! Muffled laughter.


	3. Chapter 3

Me: MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Yay! Lots of dares and even some truths. Today's gonna be fun. I own nothing of course so lets get with it!

**From: pinkrose1122 **

...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

OKAY I THINK I'M DONE LAUGHING...WAIT NO...

OKAY NOW I'M DONE LAUGHING

NOW FOR THE FUN(EVIL SMILE AND LIGHTNIG AND THUNDER IN THE BACK ROUND.)

7 MINUTES IN HEVEN:

HYORIMARU AND TOBIUME

TOSHIRO AND KARIN

ULQUIORRA AND OREHIME 

AIZEN AND CRAPING ELEPHANT FROM LAST CHAPTER(SMALLEST CLOSET)

ZABIMARU AND RENJI

JADE AND ICHIGO

TATSUKI AND GRIMMJOW

BYAKUYA AND HAINEKO

URAHARA AND HANIBEL,YORUICHI,NEL(ADULT),RANGIKU(YOUR WELCOME URAHARA)

YUMICHIKA:HUG GANJU

KENPACHI:BE A NICE POLITE GENTELE MAN AND WEAR A SUIT AND TIE FOR THE ENTIRE

CHAPTER ALSO WATCHING THIS VIDEO ON WHY FIGHTING IS WRONG

AIZEN: EAT OREHIME'S 7 COURSE SUPRIZE SUPPER NO COMPLATES OR BARFING

TOSHIRO: GIVE UKITAKE CANDY

MOMO: SHOUT "I HATE AIZEN IN C MINOR"NO REALLY SAY IN C MINOR

MAYURI:NO DIESECTING OR EXPEREMENTS FOR THE NEXT 3 CHAPTERS!

NEMU: KICK MAYURI WHERE THE SUN DON'T SHINE

YUMICHIKA: ARE YOU A GIRL,YES OR NO 

TILL NEXT TIME 

BYE BYE

( ADD MY LAUGHING RANT PLEASE)

Me: (Gasp)Really?

pinkrose1122: Yep.

Me: (grabs Ichigo) ME FIRST!

I drag Ichigo into the closet and make out with him. Everyone else is looking at the list and is either jumping for joy or they're trying to run. Only to be stopped by Sam and Rose (That's what I'm gonna call you. Just like how I call Sam Leonhart, Sam). The ones that ran were tied down and gagged. Both Ichigo and I come out of the closet, Ichigo's face is crimson and I have a dream-like face at the moment.

Me: I had fun (giggle). Next, oooo! Udahara and Hanibel, Yoruichi, and Nel, while she is in her adult form. Dang Udahara, this girl must like you cause she's giving you quite the set of girls. Oh! And for this special set of dares there is a suprise waiting for all the participants.

Everyone: (Gulp)

Udahara: Might as well get on with it. (He's hiding his face behind his fan, as usuall.)

Me: That closet there. And now for Renji and Zabimaru. You have to make out it the closet in the room down the hall to the right. While those people are taking up the closets for the moment we'll move on to some of the other truth or dares. Mayuri Korosutchi, you are not permitted to disect or experiment on anyone for the next three chapters.

Mayuri: Fine.

Me: Nemu, kick Mayuri in his ASS!

Nemu: Master Mayuri?

Mayuri: Do it.

Nemu: (Kicks him at full force, sending Mayuri flying across town.)

Me: (Whistles) Dang girl, you can kick.

Nemu: I will go retrieve Master Mayuri. (Dissapears in the direction he flew off to.)

Udahara and the others come out after thier time is up. All are blushing. Nel reverted back to a child in the middle of it, now she is hiccuping.

Me: NEXT! Toshiro and Karin. Oooo, I like this one. And Hyorimaru and Tobiume. Down the hall to the right. Now while they're doing that, Kenpachi, put on this suit. Bathroom is down the hall to the left.

He leaves to do that and he comes back. Almost everyone is laughing.

Me: Now you have to act like a gentleman and be polite all chapter while you whatch a video about how fighting is wrong. Tie him up in a chair and get the tape in!

Ichigo, Sam, Rose, and I tie Kenpachi up to a steel chair. I press play on the VCR.

Woman on the tape: Fighting is wrong because you could hurt yourself and others around you. ETC! ETC!

Kenpachi: (Screaming in fear.)

Everyone: (Roaring in laughter.)

The others come out of the closets. Karin's hair is slightly frozen and it's a mess. Hyourimaru has a smile on his face for once. Toshiro was actually giggling.

Me: Next, we're getting three out the way to save the best for last (I'm staring at Aizen with the most evil of evil grins) Rose, announce who's next.

pinkrose1122: Tatsuki and Grimmjow, Byakuya and Hianeko, and Orihime and Ulquiorra. Then after thier done...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH. Yay, my laughing rant!

Me: You all heard the girl.

Both Ulquiorra and Orihime run off to the closet before I could even finnish the sentance. The others go less willingly.

pinkrose1122: Yumichika, are you really a girl or are you a boy.

Yumichika: I'm a beautiful boy of course.

pinkrose1122: Okaaay (sweatdropps). Momo, you have to shout "I hate Aizen!" in C-minor.

Momo: I won't do it.

Me: Yes you will. (Gives her a dark look.)

Momo: (Gulp) I hate Aizen! (Wimmper.)

Me: Yumichika, hug Ganju. And now Aizen you have to eat Orihime's Seven Course Suprise Supper. No complaining and no barfing.

Yumichika hugs Ganju and Ganju knocks him out cold.

Aizen: (Just got here, hasn't seen the paper with his dare on it) Why would I complain about eating, how bad can her cooking be?

Everyone: (Stares at Aizen like he's a madman.)

All the people come out of the closets. Orihime and Ulquiorra are still making out. Byakuya is actually blushing.

Me: The kitchen is in the back of the house. Everythings already beed made.

Aizen: (walks off to eat the meal.)

Me: (Shudder) I don't know what's worse; having to kiss a crapping elephants ass or eating Orihime's cooking. I think it's a tie.

Sam and Rose: Yah (Sweatdropps).

Me: Toshiro, you have to give Ukitake candy. Shouldn't it be the other way around so Toshiro can get a sugar rush? Oh well. Do the dare.

Toshiro: Well this is at least better than the last chapter. (Gives Ukitake the candy, Ukitake goes on sugar rush.)

Me: Dang now I see why it was a dare. Ukitake's nuts when he's had candy.

Aizen comes back and he looks like he's about to die from food poisoning. I really don't give a damn about Aizen so I'm laughing my head off.

Me: Next, Aizen, time for your seven minutes in heaven (or hell in his case). (Whispers to Sam.) Do you have the elephant ready?

He nods to me and he escorts Aizen off the the dark closet, which is the actual size of the elephant. He'll probably be dead after he comes out but oh well.

Me: Now for the special suprise for all of the seven minutes in heavan participants; there were cameras in the closets so I'm gonna put all the recordings on U-Tube! Muwahahahahaha!

All of the participants look at me like they're gonna kill me.

Me: Hey I was a participant too so I'm right along with yall.

Aizens seven minutes are up and he comes back, covered in crap, unconcious, but meraculously he is still alive.

Me :Next set of dares!

**From: drmona lord**

This chapter had me laghting the whole time espeshuly Hichigo lol

hear are some dares

1. Hichigo has to lick Ichigo

2. Ichigo has to wear a pink frily princess dress

and the last one 3. Grimmjow has to wear a cat costum and yell I'm a pretty

blue kitty

thats all, lol

Me: Ichigo, here is a pink princess dress, the bathroom's down the hall to the left.

Ichigo: (Grabbs the dress and goes to the bathroom, grummbling curses.)

Me: Grimmjow, you have to wear a cat costume. The bathroom's down the hall to the-

Grimmjow: Left I know. Wait...Ichigo's still in there.

Me: Now he's not, now go.

Grimmjow leaves and Ichigo is standing at the door with the dress on.

Karin: Ichigo, you look gay.

Ichigo: I'm not gay!

Me: Yah, he's not gay, he's mine and he listens to me. Hichigo, You have to lick Ichigo.

Hichigo: WHAT THE FUCK!

Ichigo: HELL NO!

Me: Sorry but drmona lord said so.

Hichigo walks up to Ichigo. He sticks his blue tounge out and he licks Ichigo, from chin to hairlinne, he then jumps away and he is gagging. He runns off towards the bathroom just as Grimmjow is coming out, wearing the kitty suit. Wich makes him look like Hello Kitty.

Me: Now that you have the kitty suit on, you have to yell, "I'm a pretty blue kitty!" You got all that?

Grimmjow: WHAT THE FUCK!

Me: Man, that saying is getting quite poplular on here. Maybe we should be canidates on the MTV Movie Awards. Just say it and you'll do it with a smile. If you don't, I slice your dick off. (Sweet smile) You got that?

Grimmjow: (Gulp) Y-y-yah. I'M A PRETTY BLUE KITTY!

Me: Good. Next set of dares!

**From: ultima-owner**

Rukia: get your brother to buy you a super sized chappy(50 ft tall)

Me: Byakuya, off to Build a Bear you go. Rukia tell him what exactly you want.

Rukia sqeals and she draggs Byakuya off to the store. Man it's a good thing he's rich. I feel sorry for him.

Me: (Sweatdroppes) Ummm...next.

**From: miki ()**

i dare ichigo to act nice to his dad without hitting him

Me: Isshinnnn!

Isshin: Yes my beautiful fourth daughter.

Me: You and Ichigo have to spend some quality time together. The thing is, Ichigo can't hit you. Ichigo, tell your dad that you love him.

Ichigo: I love you dad (He fakes the smile. His hands are twitching)

Isshin: Oh my son! Thank you! You really do love me!

Karin hits him when he goes to tackle Ichigo. (Well you didn't say that Karin couldn't hit him.)

Me: Now for the finall set of dares.

**From: Tamera ()**

Super funny!

My dare for Yachiru: Drink six monsters and some sake. let her loose in the

Kuchiki manor.

Truth for Soi Fon: Are you Lesbian, Bisexual, or strait.

and who do you like. (my bet is on Yorichi)

Me: Soi Fon are you les, bi, or strait?

Soi Fon: I am strait.

Me: Really? Then who do you like?

Soi Fon: I am too busy to be in a relationship. No one.

Me: Fine by me. Finally, Yachiru has to drink six monster energy drinks and sake.

Kyoraku: I got the sake.

Sam: I got the monsters.

Yachiru: Where's Kenny?

Me: He's still watching the tape. Here's the drink(I mixed all of them togeter in a large cup)

She drinks them and then she begins to vibrated, I mean literally vibrate. She begins running around like a chihuahua hocked up on crack and meth at the same time.

Me: Come on. We got to get her to the Kuchiki manor.

Byakuya comes back with Rukia who is smiling. She is carrying the fifty foot tall chappy the rabbit toy. I had to admit, it was cute. It wouldn't last long though because Yachiru saw it. She ran at it. Let's just say that when Yachiru was done, Chappy was no longer in mint condition. Rukia started crying. I promised her that I would get her more chappys.

Me: Well, gotta go. Yachiru finally passed out and Rukia, with Uryu's help was able to fix the huge chappy. It's a good thing that Uryu does gay activities. So all's well that ends wierd. See everyone in the next chapter. Peace out!


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Yay next chappy! My cousin who's name is Maria, will be our guest today. As well as our regulars; Sam Leonhart, pinkrose1122, will be here today, but also someone new as well. Her name is IdentifiedLuna1998, but we'll just call her Luna for short.

Maria: Yay! I am here to help with the mayheme.

Luna: Yah, this is so going to be fun (evil grinns).

Me: What's your zanpakuto's name, Luna?

Luna: Tsukihime.

Me: Do you have bankai?

Luna: Yep. It's Tsukihime No Sora.

Me: Okay, well as everyone knows already, I don't own Bleach or anything else, if I did, no filler episodes. Now on with the first set of dares.

**From: Mitsurii of the Wolf **

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Wow, this is great.

Ichigo and Renji: Thou must... go the whole chapter WITHOUT CUSSING!

Renji: Um... (gotta make my fave do something...) Um, you must shout "I LOVE

FLUFFY KITTEHS!" in the top of your voice! =P

Aizen: Make out with Momo. BUAHAHAHA

Gin: Open your eyes for once! Also, a truth: Why do you always keep them

closed?

Kenpachi: Tell me why the bells are on the ends of your hair!

Kon: Go the whole chapter WITHOUT being perverted!

Yachiru: Sing "Sugar Baby" or whatever its called

Ichigo: Sing "Love Story" ALL THE WAY THROUGH!

(note, i'm not all the way through Bleach to where the storyline is now, so

some of these truths may already be out)

Me: Ooooooo! Ichigo and Renji, no cussing, everytime yall cuss, yall will get shocked with an electric eel from chapter 2.

Ichigo and Renji: (Gulp) Fine.

Me: Ichigo you have to sing "Love Story" all the way trough.

Ichigo: (deadpanns) I don't know the words to that song!

Me: I do. Here's the paper with the lyrics. You seriously need to listen to american country songs.

Ichigo: Fine...

_We were both young when I first saw you~_

_I closed my eyes and the flashback starts~_

_I'm standing there, on a balcony in summer air~_

_See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns~_

_See you make your way through the crowd, and say hello, little did I know~_

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles~_

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet~_

_And I was crying on the staircase begging you, please don't go-o~_

_And I said, Romeo take me, somewhere we can be alone~_

_I'll be waiting, all we's have to do is run~_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess~_

_It's a love story baby just say yes.~_

He continues on with that and I'm sitting there oogling at him. Maria decides to do the dares for me.

Maria: Renji, you must shout at the top of your lungs, I love fluffy kittens.

Renji: No fucking way!

Maria: Oops, eel time!

Renji: Ahhhggggg!

Maria: Okay, now do the dare or I'll hit you with the eel again. I even brought my cat. Her name is Yoruichi.

Yoruichi: You named this cat after me?

Maria: Yep. You are my favorite person.

Yoruichi: Aww. I feel honored.

Yoruichi (kitten): Mew.

Renji: I LOVE FLUFFY KITTENS!

Maria: Good. Next dare, Aizen make out with Momo.

They acuardly make out. Ichigo finishes with the song, red faced, but he smiles when I hug him.

Me: Okay, I'll take it from here. Thanks alot Maria.

Maria: No prob.

Me: Next, Kon, you have to go the whole chapter without being perverted.

Maria: I'll keep him out of trouble. (Ties Kon to my dresser like a tied down puppy)

Kon: (Muffled Cries)

(Yah she gagged him too)

Me: Now, Gin, open your eyes. And why do you always have them closed?

Gin: (Opens eyes)

Everyone either starts screaming or they go off and hide.

Toshiro: OMFG!

Rangiku: Damn!

Izuru:Captain!

Tosen: I am really glad that I'm blind.

Me: Okay, Okay! I know now! Just shut them now before I pass out!

Gin: (Smiles and shuts his eyes again)

Me: (Shudders uncontrolably) Okay..., now Kenpachi, why do you have bells on the ends of your hair spikes?

Kenpachi: They're there so my opponent has the upper hand in battle. It makes the battle more enjoyable.

Me: Well okay...Yachiru, sing "Sugar Baby"

Yachiru: Okay!

Sugar pie honey bunch~

You know that I love you~

I can't help myself, I need you and nobody else~

When you snap your finger, or wink your eye~

I comma runnin to you ~

I'm tied onto your apron strings~

and there's nothing that I can do~

Yachiru: Okay, I'm done. See ya. (Runns out the house at super high speed)

Me: She's here one minute and gone the next. Well, next set of dares.

**From: pinkrose1122 **

AS YOU CAN TELL I HATE AIZEN WITH THE VERY FABERIC OF MY BEING AND I DON'T SAY

THAT OFTEN.

BUT AS MUCH AS I HATE HIM I MUST THANK HIM FOR TWO VERY IMPORTANT THINGS:

1. FOR CREATING THE SEXY BEAST KNOWN AS ULQUIORRA

2. FOR ,UNKNOWINGLY, GETING OREHIME AND ULQUIORRA TOGETHER

THAT IS THE ONLY TIME I'LL EVER SAY ANYTHING NICE ABOUT AIZEN

NOW THE DARES:

7 MINUTES IN HEVEN(YAOI)

AIZEN AND TOSEN(THE ONLY PERSON HE EVER HAD A CHANCE WITH)

HICHIGO AND ICHIGO

NNORITRAA AND TESLA.

KENPACHI AND MAYURI

BYAKUYA AND RENJI

MURAMASA AND YAMAMOTO

OREHIME:BRING LUPI BACK ;';

GRIMMJOW: NO KILLING LUPI AND APOLOGIZE FOR KILLING HIM(IN SONG)

MOMO:KICK AIZEN IN THE BALLS HARD!

TOSHIRO:KISS ZABIMARU HUMAN FORM(THE BOY)

ICHIGO: GIVE HICHI-CHAN CONTROL FOR THE WHOLE CHAPTER

SHINJI: KISS HIYORI

ULQUIORRA:DID YOU KNOW THAT MURCIELAGO IS A GIRL?

ZANGETSU: WERE A CHICKEN COSTUME

ICHIGO:MAKE OUT WITH JADE HOTTLY

RUKIA: MEET ARRINERU, KILLING

LUPI: HERES A COOKIE

AIZEN:GO TO AN SWORN TO HATE AIZEN MEETING AND LET THEM DO THEIR WORST

ULQUIORRA:HUG ME AND HAVE A COOKIE

AIZEN: HAVE ONE OF OREHIME'S SUPER SPECIAL SUPRIZE COOKIES WITH HER SPECIAL

MILK

TILL NEXT TIME 

BYE BYE

Me: Man Rose, you have a diabolical mind. Seven minutes in heaven time again. This time yaoi version (shudder). Up first Aizen and Tosen. (giggle) That is true, no one would go with Aizen, so yay! And Kenpachi and Mayuri also have to do the seven minutes in heaven too. (Gags)

Aizen: (Goes for his zanpakuto only to find that its gone)

Me: Sorry dude, but your sword has been locked away. There is no way your getting out of any dares, because I despise you, so you better just do it ... or I could just tourture you and kill you now. So what's it gonna be?

Maria: Haha, you ain't got no sword no more moooooohahahahahaha!

Me:Dang girl, nice laugh.

Luna: Yah she's right. You could rival with our laughs.

Me: Boys, closets are down the hall to the right.

They go off to the rooms, either being dragged by Sam and the others or trudging slowly.

Me: While they do that, we'll get on with some of the other dares. Oh! Don't forget that the cameras from last chapter are still in the closets so everything will be sent to U-tube. Muwahahahahahahahaha!

Maria: Can I see the tapes from last chapter since I wasn't here?

Me: Sure, you can too Luna.

They go off to the living room to whatch the tapes. Loud laughter can be heard from the room.

Me: Orihime, please bring Lupi back. And Grimmjow, no killing him again.

Orihime brings Lupi back from the dead and he is trying to kill Grimmjow.

Me: Thanks Orihime. Now Grimmjow, you have to tell Lupi sorry for killing him, and you gotta sing it too.

Rose: (Snort, giggle)

Me: Remember the thing that I told you last chapter. You better do the dare or else (Major evil grin).

Grimmjow: I'm sorry I killed you Lupi ~.

Everyone is full blown laughing. Even Maria and Luna from the living room.

Rose: Here Lupi, have a cookie.

Lupi: Thanks.

Me:Good now for the next dare. Shinji has to kiss ...(Gulp) Hiyori. (Turns to him with deadpanned look) Dude, your gonna die.

Shinji:Crap! (Tries to run, but in fact runs right into Hiyori)

Hiyori: What the hell jackass(Her favorite name for someone XD)?

Shinji: They gave me a dare to kiss you (Crouches down in fear).

Hiyori: Really! Yay! (Grabs him and kisses him like there is no tomorrw.)

Me: W-O-W. Didn't know she liked him like that. I always thought she hated him.

The people came out of the closets with evil glares at Rose.

Me: Next set of Yaoi participants. Byakuya and Renji, and then Nnoritraa and Tesla. Man! Everyone seems to want to pick on Byakuya. Well off to the closets yall go.

Sam: I'll take care of them. (Draggs them off to the closets.)

Me: Thanks dude.

Sam: Don't thank me yet. Just wait for my set of dares at the end of the chapter. (Evil grin)

Me: (Gulp) Well ... let's get on with the next dares. (SUPER BLUSH) Ummm...Ichigo, you gotta make out with me...hottly.

We make out in one of the other rooms. Rose starts doing the other dares.

Rose: Now Ulquiorra, did you know that Murcielago is a girl?

Ulquiorra: Yes.

Rose: Really!

Ulquiorra: Yes.

Rose: Okaaay. Now you have to hug me and then I'll give you a cookie.

They hug eachother and then she give Ulquiorra the cookie. Ulquiorra goes on sugar rush. Orhihime makes good on that oprotunity. (Hint hint)

Me: (Comes out of the other room with messed up hair and a very red face. Ichigo's the same, except his hair's always messy.) Now for the next dare. (Straitens hair) Momo, kick Aizen in the balls, and you really gotta do it hard.

Momo: Ok-k-ay.

She kicks Aizen, and he is on the floor crumpled up in pain. I'm on the floor laughing so hard that I can hardly breath. (We really do pick on Aizen too much. But this is just too much fun to skip out, plus I hate that bastard with every fiber of my existance. So on with the pain!) The closet people come out of the closets and Nnoritraa and Tesla look wierd and Byakuya and Renji go to the bathrooms to wash out thier mouths. (Gotta camera in there too. That's how I know.)

Me: Next...Muramasa and Yamamoto, and...EWWWWW! I don't want that! But I can't disapoint my fans so Hichigo and Ichigo... (Shudders uncontrolably.)

Hichigo: WHAT THE FUCK! Hell no! No fucking way am I gonna make out with Ichigo!

Me: You gotta though. Rose said so.

Ichigo: I'm not doing it.

Me: Well at least Ichigo didn't cuss. But does it count if Hichigo cusses, Rose?

Rose: No. I didn't specify it so it don't count. Damn.

Me: Well, go on, the others had to do it so yall gotta do it too.

The last of the participants go to the closets. Ichigo and Hichigo look like they wanna kill Rose.

Me: Let's keep moving, shall we? Rukia you have to meet Arrineru, and you can't kill him.

Rukia: No. No. I don't want to.

Arrineru: Hello Rukia:

Rukia: (Screams in fury.)

Arrineru: I'm not alloud to kill you either so I'm just gonna leave so she doesn't kill me anyway.

Me: Okayyyy. Wierd. Well, next dare. Zangetsu, You have to whear a chicken costume.

Zangetsu: What!

Me: You heard me, a chicken costume. There's one in the bathroom down the hall to the left.

Zangetsu: Fine. I'll go.

Me: Man, that guy is a man of few words. He could have at least tried to say no. (Sigh) Aww well, Aizen, you have to eat one of Orihime's super special suprise cookies and her special milk.

Aizen: No way! I am not going to eat anymore of that woman's cursed food!

Me: Too bad.

Sam Maria and I pinn him down and I shoved the cookie in his mouth (Not down his throat cause I wanted him to taste it. Down the throat would be no fun at all.) Then we finish it with the milk. Which was actually worse than it already was cause we let it go bad for a few days before we gave it to him. Much worse.

Me: Toshiro, kiss Zabimaru's human form. It has to be the boy.

Toshiro: Hell no!

Rangiku: Captain, language.

Me: KARIN!

Karin: Yah?

Me: Make Toshiro kiss Zabimaru's boy human form.

Karin: Uhg! Toshiro do it please. (Puppy dog face) If you do, we'll go somewhere nice together. Just the two of us.

Toshiro: Fine. (Kisses Zabimaru on the cheek.)

They both leave the house, holding hands.

Me: Aww young love. Well it looks like the rest of the seven minutes in heaven are done now. Well next dare, Aizen (Again) you have to go to a 'sworn to hate Aizen meeting' and you have to let them kick you ass to a bloody pulp.

Aizen: (Tries to run)

Me: Shouldn't he know by now, he can't fight back, and he can't run. He should just do the dares gracefully. Oh well. Sam, Luna, could you...

Sam: Right.

Luna: Yay!

They chase after him and they tie him up. Aizen is then thrown into a hate Aizen meeting (Still tied up. Yay for cameras!). We were able to whatch the turmoil from my computer. Lets just say that it's a good thing that Orihime is a good healer. Enough said.

Me: Now for Rose's last dare. Ichigo, let Hichigo have control for the rest of the chapter.

Ichigo: Fine.

Hichigo: What the hells going on? How come Ichigo's getting out of the dares? Why you making me do them?

Me: If a dare is pointed to Ichigo then he will switch back with you only for the time it takes to do that dare. Otherwise, you have control for the rest of the chapter.

Hichigo: K whatever. (Walks off to whatch comedy central.)

Me: Whewww! Dang Rose, you had alot for me to do. Now, next set of dares.

**drmona lord **

yay very funny I can't belef you got ichigo to willingly get in the dress

this time I got one dare for ichigo

he has to let hichigo take over and fight kenpatchi

that should make him happy

Me: Well since Hichigo already has control...KENPACHI!

Kenpachi: What? Are you ready to fight me yet?

Me: Nope, but Ichigo (Hichigo) is.

Kenpachi: Alright!

They fight and in less than five minutes pass, Kenpachi is on the ground, bloodied and unconcious. Ichigo/Hichigo is standing there with a bored expression. He goes back to whatch TV.

Me: Well that was short. Next dares!

**From: IdentifiedLuna1998 **

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA NICE ONE I LIKE IT 

Ichigo: dress as your counterpart in tokyo mew mew (i mean ichigo from tokyo

mew mew)and let me take a pic

Toshiro: sing ice ice baby while you sugar rush

Byakuya: talk, sing, and dress like a gangster until i say stop

Zangetsu: admit you an old man and be narcistic like Yumichika

Urahara: roast that fudgin' hat and eat it 

Hichigo: bitch slap Ichigo

Rukia: here's some chappy sculpture of ice

Aizen: stab your self ( because your my no.1 list of the person i want to

kill)

I want to join you, i'm a shinigami that have a zanpakuto called Tsukihime

plus bankai named Tsukihime No Sora and i have shoulder leight hair that tied

up into low ponytail and on the left head have a crescent moon shaped hair

clip that can powers up my bankai when i'm exhausted ( it's only for bankai

and on the other edge there's a slot shape crescent moon and i'm just put it

there)

Luna: Byakuya, you gotta talk, sing, and dress like a gangster until I say stop.

Byakuya: What is a gangster?

Me: I'll pull it up on U-Tube.

Byakuya whatches the videos I picked out and he refuses to do the dare.

Me: If you do as I say I'll promise to get Orihime to bring Hisana back for you.

Byakuya's eyes go wide and he agrees.

Me: Bathrooms down the hall to the left.

He goes in and he comes out with baggy pants (no belt), a ton of chains, hightop shoes, but no shirt. (That's for all yall Byakuya fangirls out there.)

Luna: (Whistles) Dang girl you sure do have one good sence of humor.

Me: Well dang. Most of the single girls are staring at his chest. Now, Byakuya, you have to talk like a ganster.

Byakuya: ...?

Me: Ya gotta say way too many cuss words, they have to make almost no sence whatsoever when you say them. Just copy what you saw on U-Tube.

Byakuya: Yo homeez. Waz up in the hizouze. (?) I'm gonna kick anyonz azzes that darez me to do this again.

Me: Now ya gott a sing like a ganster.

Byakuya:WTF!

Me: Dang, you're pretty good. Here just sing this song.

Byakuya:

Shoot, shoot, shootout...~

Let me get my dance-dance...~

Luna: Okay...stop...can't. Hold. It. In... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Byakuya: (Blushing, walks to the bathroom to change back into cloths.)

Me: Oh well, short but totally funny, NEXT!

Luna: Rukia, here's an ice chappy scuplture.

Rukia: (Gasp) YAYYYY! Thank you, thank you, thank you!

Luna: No prob.

Me: Hichigo, you gotta bitch slap Ichigo so let Ichigo have control back and come on out.

Hichigo: K.

Ichigo: Wait...Is the chapter over already?

Me: Nope. Go on Hichigo.

Highigo: (SLAP)

Ichigo: (Uncocious)

Me: Did you have to hit him that hard?

Hichigo: (Shruggs)

Me: (Sigh) K, next. Toshiro, you have to sing Ice Ice Baby while your sugar rushing. (giggle)

Toshiro: Fine.

I give him the bag of pure sugar. He starts twitching and smiling crazy like.

Toshiro: ICE ICE BABY! ICE ICE BABY!

Me: Guess he don't remember the words to the song. He did after all rip up the paper when he started. Darn sugar.

Me: Udahara, roast that hat of yours and eat it!

Udahara: Fine. I have more anyway.

Me: I'm gonna make you roast them all and eat them. Those will be your meals for the next day and a half. (Evil grin)

Udahara: (Wimmper. Eats the hats that he roasted)

Me: Since Ichigo is still unconcious, we'll dress him up as Tokeyo Mew Mew's Ichigo.

Five minutes later:

Ichigo: Ugh. What happened? Why the hell am I in girls cloths? Wait...this is what Ichigo from Tokeyo Mew Mew wears!

Me: HAHAHAHAH! Sorry Ichigo. It was just a dare though.

Ichigo: (Goes to bathroom to get his normal cloths on)

Me: Zangetsu, you have to admit that your an old man and you have to do it like how Yumichika calls himself beautiful. UGGH

Zangetsu: I am such a hip old man!

Everyone: (Stares stupidly at him)

Me: Ummm...ummmmmmm...well okay. (whispers) He did that just a little too well. (Talks normal) Now for the one everyones been waiting for, Aizen, stab yourself with this jagged chunk of glass. (Shows a piece of glass that is as long as my arm)

Aizen: (Stabs self. Falls down to the ground dead)

Me: Oh no. You're not getting out of this so easily. (Author powers bring him back to life) Next set of dares!

**From: miki () **

...-_-" dang I should of thought of that DX... well i dare Ichigo to get drunk

and kiss the frist person he see X3

Me: Give Ichigo the sake!

Ichgio: NOOOO!

Later.

Ichigo: Waddya wan mi do.

Me: Close your eyes and then open them. Kiss the first girl you see.

Ichigo: Kay.

He does it and he ends up kissing Rukia. Renji gets pissed. I have to hold him back and remind him that Ichigo is drunk.

Ichigo: (Hiccup) Sowwy. Waned Jabe.

Me: Guess that must be my name. Oh well, next dare.

**From: ultima-owner **

Aizen: scare the living daylights out of a little kid. Let the angry mother

beat the real you to a epicly bloody plup

Me: Yay another one for Aizen!

Aizen: I gotta do what!

Me: Here, my family is here. You can scare my little brother, then my mom can kill you. Good thing she don't know you or she would hold back.

Aizen: Hay kid.

Lil brother: What?

Aizen: I'm gonna kill you and your whole family.

Lil brother: (SCREAMMMMM!) MOMMMMYYYYYYYYY!

Mom: YOU BASTARD!

My mom kills him. (Hey how was I supposed to know that she had a box cutter on her person. That's why I stay on her good side.)

Me: Great now I gotta bring him back again.(Powers **:**D)

Aizen: I hate you.

Me: I hate you too and that's why I'm doing this. Okay, next dares.

**From: KeiraKat**

aww… it's kinda like mine! thank u! luv it! 

now for TRUTHS:

BYAKUYA: which people have had a crush on in your entire life (and if you say

yoruichi i will SCREAM in horror) 

ULQUIORRA: were you a mime artist when you were a human? and are you in love

with aizen?

AIZEN: Do you know what the word "compassionate" means? 

ZARAKI: Have you ever had a crush on someone? Who?

DARES: 

AIZEN: Go "visit" the Visords. Ulquiorra has to watch while they maul him. 

ZARAKI: Battle Unohana. 

YAMMY: Rape grimmjow (so random)

SHINIGAMI WOMEN'S ASSOCIATION (F.S.R.A.): Go raid Byakuya's house on Valentine's Day. And

tie him up in his sleep. 

That's it!

Me: Okay, truths first. Ulquiorra, were you a mime artist when you were human?

Ulquiorra: I don't know what I was so I can't say.

Me: Guess I should have known that, now Ulquiorra, are you in love with Aizen?

Ulquiorra: No. I just follow orders. I love Orihime. I actually want to kill Aizen myself.

Orihime: Yay! (Hugs the life out of him)

Me: Dang...he's actually smiling. Wierd much. Now, Aizen, do you know what the word compassionate means?

Aizen: Yes and I would like it if you would show me some compassion and not have me killed over and over again.

Me: Nope. You get no compassion, now Kenpachi, have you ever had a crush on someone? And if you have, then who is it.

Kenpachi: No one comes to mind.

Me: (Sweatdropps) Byakuya, you have to say all of the people you've had a crush on in your entire life.

Byakuya: I have only loved one person; Hisana.

Me: Oh yah... I forgot. (Powers)

Hisana: Byakuya?

Byakuya: (Runs up and hugs her without saying anything.)

Me: AWWWWWW. They look so cute. Now for the dares, Aizen you have to go visit the vizards.

Aizen: NO WAY!

Me: And Ulquiorra gets to watch while they maul you.

Ulquiorra: I'll tie him up for you.

Luna: I gotta see this.

Maria: This is gonna be good.

Sam: I'll help you tie him up.

Rose: I got the camera!

Aizen: (Muffled cries for help.)

We take him to the vizards and we videotape him being killed. Hisana is even laughing, since she now knows everything. Ulquiorra is the one doing the videotaping.

Me: Okay, thats enough everyone. Great, now I have to bring him back to life, again. (POWERS!) Now Kenpachi, you have to fight Unahana.

Kenpachi: (Sweatdrops)

Unahana: Well? Come on.

Kenpachi: (Runs away)

Me: Unahana, why is Kenpachi afraid of you?

Unahana: I don't know what you mean. (Smiles sweetly, yet still creepily.)

Me: Okay...ummmm...Yammy, rape Grimmjow. (Deadpanns and sweatdrops.)

Yammy: Yay!

Grimmjow: Holy crap! (Runs away)

Yammy: Get back here!

Me: Ummm, that's something that I don't want to see so no camera for that one. Now the F.S.R.A., go raid the Kuchiki manor and tie Byakuya up on Valentines day.

Hisana: I just joined so I'm get to have some fun with this too.

Yachiru: YAY!

We get the recording a few months later.

Me: Well that's all the dares for this one so, next set!

**From: Drakesword**

This story is great.

Rukia: Why do like that rabbit so much?

Ichigo: You must sing "Land of the Dead" by Voltaire

Kon: I remeber you so you must go into a field of your fangirls witch could

end badly, or would be sweet.

Orehime:Go get some cooking lessons.

All the rest: You all must fight a horde of Dragons and you can't use bonkido.

Me: Rukia, why do you like Chappy so much?

Rukia: Why wouldn't I love Chappy? I think everyone should like Chappy.

Me: Okay, Kon, since he is still tied up we'll just toss him into the masses of fangirls.

Maria: Since he is still under my care, I will toss him. (Evil grin)

Kon:...(Muffled screaming)

By the time the fangirls were done, there was nothing left of him except the pill. Maria got the pill and took it to my pile of stuffed animals.

Me: Ichigo, you must sing Land of the Dead. I don't know the lyrics to that song.

Ichigo: Well I don't know either!

Me: Sorry Drakesword. Orihime, you must get cooking lessons.

Orihime: Okay.

She comes back within an hour, with a plate of actuall normal looking food. I make Yachiru eat it. She eats every bite of it.

Me: Dang Orihime, you can cook...when you keep it on the normal side.

Orihime: Oh well. Don't get used to it though.

Me: Great (Major sarcasm), we have to fight a horde of dragons...wait please tell me that he doesn't mean me and Sam?

Sam: Naw. I think he means some random set of dragons.

Me: Whewww! Okya, let's do it!

Everyone: CHARGE!

Me: Remember everyone, no bankai, or at least that's what I think it says.

By the time we are done, all the dragons are dead and we get back to my house.

Me: Now for the finnal set of dares!

**From: Sam Leonhart**

Back. Camp was awesome.

Jade: Fight me in my Hollow Form at the end of the chapter. *Turns into a dark

gray Dragon Hollow.* Or my bankai. *Turns back, and is holding a pure black

katana with a dragon's head on it. And I look somewhat like a a dragon with

dragon claws, and wings.* A lot of power there...

Ichigo: Race sonic. You win, you leave for a chapter. you lose, you die from

the Shadow.

Fanbase. Since you were not there... ATTACK!

Ichigo: Dammit. I gotta race Sonic the Headgehog?

Me: Yep and electric eel time! (Zap!)

Ichigo: What was that for?

Me: You cussed again. Now go bankai and race Sonic.

Ichigo: Fine...hey, what does he mean that if I lose I die from the Shadow?

Me: I think it means that he's gonna get Shadow the Headgehog to kill you.

Ichigo: BANKAI!

Me: Sonic, come on down! (POWERS)

Sonic: ?

Me: You gotta race that dude right there okay? His name is Ichigo.

Sonic: Fine.

Me: Ready, set, GO!

They shoot off and at first Ichigo is behind Sonic. He catches up close to the end of the track. (They had to run around the Seriete (sp?) so that it would be a fair race) The race ends in a tie.

Me: Yay! Ichigo no die! But since it was a tie, you still have to participate next chapter.

Ichigo: Da- darn it.

Me: SAAAMMMM! Why do you wanna get your huge fanbase to attack me and the others.

Sam: Dunno. It just seems like alot of fun. (Evil grin)

Me: Alright then. (POWERS)

Samfans: (Deafening screams) CHARGE!

Me: Dammit to hell!

Everyone: RUN!

By the time the fans leave, most are bloodied and some are dead. Orihime, Unahana, Tessai, Rukia, myself, and many others who have healing powers were busy for hours trying to heal to bring back from the dead anyone we could. That means Orihime and I did most of the work.

Me: Now that all that's done. Time for the final dare. I have a choice to fight Sam in either bankai or in my hollow form...I choose hollow form.

Sam: Sweet.

We both change into our hollow forms. I am pure white with blue lines running down my body and flarring out on my wings. I lift my head up and I create a shockwave roar. Sam changes and his hollow form looks sort of like mine just a dark gray color. He copies my roar and I growl at him. I crouch down and I take off into the sky. Sam is quick to follow. I open my mouth and I release a blue cero from it. Sam dodges, then he releases a red cero from his maw. I dodge and I twist around and charge at him. My jaws land on his shoulder. His head turns around and he grabs my foreleg. And so the battle continues on like that. The battle finishes when I pin Sam down to the ground with my teeth at his throat.

Me: (Change back) I win.

Sam: (Change back) Great job. Never thought I'd be beat.

Me: You almost had me several times. I'm guessing I won on pure luck.

Sam: Yah, I guess so. Good match. That was the best fight I've had in a long time.

Me: Same here...oh crap!

Maria: What?

Me: Mayuri will be able to experiment again next chapter. Some one please dare him to never experiment again PLEASE!

Rose: Maybe we could use Mayuri as a tourture device so that he can experiment and we don't get damaged.

Luna: I like your thinking Rose.

Me: That is true.

Sam: Oh well. Doesn't matter to me, I just wanna torture the other characters and you Jade.

Me: (Gulp) Okay...well, goodbye for now. Don't forget to review and read my other story "The Hollows Mask". I will be updating that one soon so sit tight and enjoy the ride.


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Hello again to all my awesome fans, reviewers, and friends.

Rose: My dares first please? Ohooo! I got an Aizen vodoo doll to torture Aizen with!

Me: Sure, here they are. Oh and I have one too. (Shows off seriously mangled doll)

**From: pinkrose1122 **

YOU ARE MY BEST FRIEND

MAY I JOIN?

MY ZANPAKTOS NAME IS HITAROSU AND CAN CHANGE INTO ANY SHIKAI OR BANKAI EVER

USED. I HAVE A HOLLOW NAME SERO AND HER ZANPAKTO NAME IS USORATIH. SHE CAN

IMITATE ANY CERO EVER USED. WE ARE BOTH CAPTAINS OF SQUAD 0 THE LOST SQUAD

ITS MADE OF TWO PARTS THE HOLLOW FOURSE, SEROS SQUAD, AND SHADOW SHINIGAMI, MY

SQUAD. 

MAYURI:NO EXPERIMENTS(EXCEPT ON AIZEN) FOR 12 CHAPTER (WHY 12 CHECK YOUR COAT)

ULQUIORRA: DRINK THIS ( POSION WILL TURN YOU HUMAN FOR THE CHAPTER).

AIZEN: ALL THE DARES I GAVE YOU SO FAR AGAIN.

JADE: WILL YOU PLEASE READ MY STORIE HICHIGO ROCK ZANGETSU'S POLE TELL ME WHAT

YOU THINK

KENPACHI: FIGHT ME IF YOU WIN ILL TELL YOU THE NAME OF YOU ZANPACTOU NEXT

CHAPTER

7 MINUTES IN HEVEN(I'LL BE NICE)

WHOEVER YOU WANT ECCEPT AIZEN HE GOES WITH THE ELEPHANT AGAIN

JADE: DO YOU LIKE PIE

ICHIGO: TALK IN THIRD PERSON FOR THE REST OF THE CHAPTER AND CALL YOU SELF

STRABERRY

ULQUIORRA(AND EVERY ONE ELSE): KILL AIZEN INDUVISUALY

ORIHIME: SING THE CUPPY CAKE SONG

HICHIGO: SAY "IN A BED" AFTER EVERY SENTENCE 

BYE BYE

Me: Okay let's get this party started! I will read your story first.(Runs to computer)

Five minutes later.

Me: Man that was totally funny!

Rose: I know.

Sam: Can I read?

Me: Yo! drmona lord come on in.

drmona: Sup guys.

Everyone: Hi.

Me: Mayuri, no experiments on people except Aizen for 12 chapters, Ichigo, you have to talk in third person for the rest of the chapter, plus you have to call yourself strawberry.

Ichigo: Fine, I will be talking in third person for the rest of the chapter.

Me: Who are you again?

Ichigo: Strawberry-kun

Me: Yay! You even said kun so double yay!

Mayuri: I guess I'll have to wait awhile to have any real fun.

Me: Yep. Now, Hichigo, you have to say in a bed after every sentence k? Now just to make sure you do it (powers)!

Hichigo: Whatever...in a bed. ? What the hell did you do to me...in a bed?

Me: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Daaannggg, that sounded soooo wrong!

Rose: Do you like pie Jade? *Stab Aizen vodoo doll*

Me: Yep, especialy oreo cream pie. (drool) Now. We all get to kill Aizen.

Everyone: Charge!

Me: One at a time people! Ulquiorra goes first.

Ulquiorra: Nice.

We each get our turns to kill him. Everyone comes up with a different way to kill him. Some do a simple stab, others just torture him before he dies. I am one of the ones that tourture him. I cut off his legs, then his arms, then I take off his head. I then walk off smuggly to clean the bastard's blood off my lovely sword.

Me: Next, Ulquiorra, here's some tea.

I give him the spiked tea then I give everyone else normal tea.

Ulquiorra: (Passes out)

Me: Don't worry everybody. He'll wake up in about ten minutes so let's get on with the next dare shall we.

Sero: Can I do the next one please?

Me: Sure Sero.

Sero: Yay. Aizen has to do all the dares Rose made him do from the last three chapters. I will now list them out for all to remember.

7 MINUTES IN HEVEN(YAOI)

AIZEN AND TOSEN(THE ONLY PERSON HE EVER HAD A CHANCE WITH)

AIZEN:GO TO AN SWORN TO HATE AIZEN MEETING AND LET THEM DO THEIR WORST

AIZEN: HAVE ONE OF OREHIME'S SUPER SPECIAL SUPRIZE COOKIES WITH HER SPECIAL

MILK

AIZEN AND CRAPING ELEPHANT FROM LAST CHAPTER(SMALLEST CLOSET)

AIZEN: EAT OREHIME'S 7 COURSE SUPRIZE SUPPER NO COMPLATES OR BARFING

Aizen: kiss a Crapping elephants butt(make sure it's shit is nice and warm )

Me: Yay! Let the Aizen torture fest begin!

Sam: I'll get the popcorn!

Tubasaneko: Kitten here got the soda.

drmona: SODA TIME!...wait a minute, didn't I tell you already, no calling me kitten.

Tubasaneko: (Toothy grin)

Rose and Sero: (Evil laughing)

Me: Dang. Oh and this is also doing part of the last dare; the seven minutes in heaven for this chapter. After this I can choose anyone I want to to do the seven minutes in heaven. But first, Aizen...INTO THE CLOSET WITH THE ELEPHANT! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Aizen: Why me?

Me: Cause everybody hates you, you two timing, no good, retarded, son of a BITCH! Man that felt good. ^o^

Aizen gets into the closet with the elephant and seven minutes later he comes out alive yet unconcious.

Me: (Powers) Come on get up. You still got more to do. Go into the other closet with Tosen.

Aizen goes without a word.

Me: I think we broke his spirit...sweet! But I can't have him being all obedient, that's just no fun. So I'll erase his memories since the beginning of the show. That way we'll have more fun!

Ulquiorra:...Why do I feel so wierd?

Rose: Cause you're human for the rest of the chapter.

Ulquiorra: WTF!

Me: Nice job Rose. He's already taken to the emotions.

Rose: Orihime!

Orihime: Yah?

Rose: First sing the cuppy cake song.

Orihime: Okay! Cuppy cake sugar pie.~

Me: Okay now for your reward...a human Ulquiorra!

Orihime: EEEEEKKK! YAAAAAYYYYY!

She grabs him and they go off to do who knows what...just before they leave I could see that Ulquiorra was smiling like he just got the greatest gift in the world.

Me: Awwwwe, what a cute couple. Now Aizen is out of the closet, man he looks so dead inside. (powers)

Aizen: What am I doing here? Who are you people?

Me: I'm Jade and this is my Truth or Dare story. These are my fellow writers and cohost; Shiva, Shirozangetsu, Rose, Sam, Luna, Sero, drmona, Tsukihime, and Tubasaneko.

Aizen: Okaaaay. Um what do I have to do?

Me: When someone gives me a dare, or truth, I make whoever has to do that particular thing do it. The punishment for not doing a truth or dare is death by rabid fangirls, or whatever I happen to be thinking of at that time.

Aizen: (Gulp) Okay, I mean no one can make a dare that can scare me, so I guess I'm in.

Me: Excelent! (evil grin)

Rose: Aizen, you have to eat Orihime's super special suprise 7 course supper, no complaints or barfing.

Sero: Then you have to eat one of Orihime's special cookies with her special milk.

Aizen: What's so bad about that, I thought it would be worse.

Everyone: (Sweatdropps)

Aizen eats the food and he dies from the food poisoning while the rest of us are laughing our asses off.

Ichigo: Strawberry-kun can't believe that he did that!

Hichigo: Me niether...in a bed.

Me: (Laughes even harder cause the powers are still working)

Sam: I'll do the next one.

Me: Thanks Sam...HAHAHAHAHAH! (Powers on Aizen)

Sam: Aizen, go to a sworn to hate Aizen meeting and let them do there worst to you.

Aizen: Fine, I have my zanpakuto anyway.

Sero: No you don't. I't has been taken away from you already.

Aizen: Crap!

Sam and Sero tie him up and dump him into another sworn to hate aizen meeting, this time filled with rabid fangirls.

Shirozangetsu: I so got this on tape!

Shiva: Can anyone say AFV, or It Only Hurts When I Laugh TV shows, or my favorite; The Smoking Gun Presents: Worlds Dumbest?

Me: Okay now I'm back. Seven minutes in heaven time! I go first with Ichigo!

Ichigo: Strawberry-kun likes this.

Shiva: He sounds like he's on facebook!

Seven minutes later.

Me: Okay...(straitens hair and outfit) Now, Karin and Toshiro, Byakuya and Hisana, and since Orihime and Ulquiorra are doing things elsewere, I can't make them do it at the moment.

Everyone goes an does they're seven minutes in heaven. All of them come out looking at me with silly grins, even Toshiro.

Me: Kenpachi, you have to fight Rose, if you win she'll tell you the name of your zanpakuto in the next chapter.

Kenpachi: Nice, I'm lovin it!

Me:Okaaaayyyy...is it just me or is it everytime he says that he sounds like he's singing the theme song to McDonalds?

Everyone other than Kenpachi: (Nodds in agreement)

Rose: Draw your sword Kenpachi!

Kenpachi: Alright!

They fight for several minutes, but Rose comes out the victor.

Kenpachi: (Out cold)

Me: Can you please tell me the name of his zanpakuto next chapter Rose? Don't tell him, just me.

Rose: I'll think about it k?

Me: Okay! Next set of dares.

**From: drmona lord **

hi I wana be in to as for my personalit lazy and sick minded zanpacto

tubasaneko

my dares-grimmjow you hug me

hichi kill some thing I don't care what just not me

yoruichi and soi fon hug each other

urahara brake that anoying fan of yours.

jade destroy byakuyas pride

Me: Okay...how should I destroy Byakuyas pride?

drmona: (whispers in my ear)

Me: Ooooo! That's perfect! Yo, Byakuya come here!

Byakuya: Yes?

Me: Drmona dared me to destroy your pride so I'm gonna make you streak around the Rukon District and the Serietie.

Byakuya:...(Deadpanns and sweatdrops at the same time)

drmona: You heard the girl.

Tubasaneko: Purrrrr. This is gonna be fun. (Evil toothy cat grin)

Byakuya complies and he takes his cloths off. We then teleport the the Soul Society to whatch him do the dare.

Everyone: (Extreeme laughter!)

Me: Okay, drmona, next dare please?

drmona: Grimmjow, hug me now!

Grimmjow: Fine. (Hugs drmona)

Me: Ooooo! Drmona, I think he likes you.

drmona: Really, Grimmjow.

Grimmjow: (Blush)

Me: Ooooooo! This is so comedy gold! Now Udahara, brake that damn fan of yours!

Udahara: Fine (breaks the fan)

Me: Oh yah everyone, he's still hatless! Now Yoruichi and Soi Fon, hug.

Soi Fon: Fine.

Yoruichi: Okay. I used to do this anyway. We were the closest of friends back then.

Soi Fon: (Embarresed blush)

Me: K. Hichigo go kill something as long as It's not drmona or any of the cohost. Oh Shirozangetsu and Shiva, go have some fun too.

Hichigo: Okay...in a bed. Dammit...in a bed.

Shirozangetsu: HAHAHAHAHA!

Shiva: Come on lets go I wanna go kill Dora and all of those damn retarded computer friends of hers!

They leave to go have their bloody fun.

drmona: I wanna see the carnage.

Me: Let's go!

We all go to see the little fucked up animals and that stupid girl get torn to pieces. Shirozangetsu, Shiva, and Hichigo all comeback covered in blood, and they have they're crazy smiles on.

Me: Next set of dares!

**From: IdentifiedLuna1998**

Man, my bankai's name is a fake one. Sorry, te real name is Tenyoru no

Tsukihime. Now, the dares:

Ichigo: kiss old man Zangetsu

Byakuya: you still must act everything like a gangster 

Hichigo: kill barney

Aizen: jump of from Grand Canyon

Urahara: destroy your shop

Rukia: i dare you to kick all males in the manhood and i give you a chappy

T-shirt

Toshiro: set something on fire

Zangetsu: do the chicken dance

shinigami women's association: give Byakuya a 'makeover'

Everyone: snatch Byakuya's kenseikan off his hair

I'm not a vizard, my hair clip is a key of the 5th fox and i think i want to

fight you with my bankai and the fifth fox. My bankai abilities power and

speed increased and can summon 4 fox and the power on the fox it's just like

the 4 ancient element. This time my zanpakuto spirit wanna join. Sayonara!

Aizen: I am so not jumping into the Grand Canyon!

Me: Luna?

Luna: (Kicks him off of the cliff) Defy me again you damn bastard!

Me: Nice job Luna.

Luna: Thanks.

Me: Now Hichigo go kill Barney, Shirozangetsu, and Shiva, kill the rest of the cast but not the innocent children.

Shiva and Shirozangetsu: Right!

Hichigo: Right...in a bed. Damn...in a bed. (Growl)

Me: As they do that, Zangetsu, do the chicken dance.

Zangetsu: What is the chicken dance?

Me: Ugh! (Stomps over to computer) Yo, this is the chicken dance.

Zangetsu: (Watches) WTF! That's hummiliating! I'm not doing that!

Luna: I say you are!

Sam: Camera at the ready.

Rose: I got the chicken suit from the last chapter!

drmona: Bathrooms down the hall to the left.

Zangetsu: Fine. (Walks to the bathroom)

Me: Everyone has to snatch Byakuya's kenseikan off his head, but since there is only two of them, I can only let two people do it. Okay, who wants to do it?

drmona: I'll take the camera, Sam and Luna can do it.

Rose: Yah cause I wanna see this for myself.

They rush up to Byakuya who just got back from his streaking run and they grabbed his kenseikan of his head. He is left there standing like a statue and fuming.

Luna: There are some cloths for you in the bathroom. They're in the plastic bag on the counter.

Zangetsu comes out just as Byakuya goes in.

Luna: Thing is though the cloths are for his next dare.

Me: Luna...you are diabolical.

Luna: I know. Now Zangetsu, do the chicken dance, all the way through, plus you gotta sing it.

He does the dance just when Hichigo and the others are getting back, that causes thier bloody (literaly) selves to role on the ground with laughter.

Everyone: (Roaring laughter)

Zangetsu: There, now I'm done. Goodbye.

Me: Oh! Here's Byakuya, the fresh gangsta!

Byakuya: Why do I have to do this rediculous dare again Jade.

Me: Cause Luna obviously likes you as a gangster. So you gotta do the dare.

He sits down on my couch and spreads his legs and leans his head back. In a few seconds, he is snoring.

Me: WTF! He fell asleep! WTH! At least he's sleeping like a gangster.

Luna: I can deal with that. (Goes off to do evil things to the sleeping Byakuya)

I notice his teacup, It looks wierd so I sniff it, I smell sleeping herbs.

Me: Drmona!

drmona: Yes? (Sweet innocent smile that usually means "I did it")

Me: (I point to the cup)

drmona: (Nod)

Me: Okay, I'll just get on with the next dare, FSRA, give Byakuya a makeover.

Luna: Way ahead of you. The FSRA, drmona, and I planned to make byakuya go to sleep, so we could do the makeover without any risistance.

Hisana: This is gonna be fun.

Rukia: I wanna do his hair!

Me: Sorry Rukia, you have a dare. You have to kick all the dudes in thier manhood and then Luna will give you a chappy t-shirt.

Rukia: Yay Chappy! I'll do it.

Rukia goes around kicking every man she finds in thier balls and then she runs up to Luna who is still working on Byakuya.

Rukia: Done.

Luna: Great! Here's you t-shirt.

Rukia: YAY, CHAPPY!

Me: Now, Urahara, destroy your shop.

Urahara: Why do all of you want to destroy my personal property?

Me: It's fun, that's why.

Urahara: Fine. (Uses Benihime on his own shop)

Me: Good, now Toshiro, set something on fire, hmmmm... set fire to the remains of Urahara's shop.

Toshiro: K. (Gets lighter and sets fire to the rubble) Done.

Me: Good, Ichigo, go find Zangetsu and kiss him.

Ichigo: WTF! Strawberry-kun does not want to do that.

Me: Luna said so.

Luna: (Returned from tourturing Byakuya) Yah, and then Jade, fight me in my bankai.

Tsukihime: Yo, ready for the battle?

Me: Ooooo, you're so cute! Just like Tubasaneko! One cat and one fox.

Ichigo: Strawberry-kun just came back.

Me: Good, and by telling your red face you did the dare. Now everyone get's to watch me an Luna fight eachother at bankai! (Blue reiatsu flare)

Luna: Lets do it! (Silver reiatsu flare)

Both me and Luna fight and it ends up with both of us covered up in blood but no serious wounds, just a ton of minor scratches in Luna's case and in my case, fox bite marks. We both heal ourselves while bubbling about the fight, just like a couple of girls that just went shoe shopping at 50% off sales.

Me: Now that was fun, I love fighting with my friends. It's so much fun! Now, next set of dares!

**From: apola55 **

lol! this is really funny

first nnoitorra why do you have a spoon on your head? and is your dad a fork

and if that isnt a spoon is it a satalite dish if it is how many channles do

you get?

grimmjow you cant try to kill or harm any one for a whole chapterand you have

to help out at an orphanage

ichigo you and jade can spend sone alone time in the closet till the next set

of dares or till the end of the chapter.

mayrui you cant experement of any one ever again (except Aizen) unless its a dare

bai bai! -leaves with a toushiro and byakuya plushie-

Me: Here, you can have a Yoruichi, Grimmkitty, and Ulqui/Hime set of plushies too. Okay, Grimmki-I mean Grimmjow, no killing or bodily harm to anyone for the rest of the chapter k?

Grimmjow: Fine.

drmona: You gotta help out an orphanage too.

Grimmjow: Dammit but fine. (Blushing from drmona's closeness)

Me: Ugggghhhh! (Cough, cough) YUCK! Man my younget brother Chris just farted by me! I'm so gonna kick your ass kid!

I chase after my pain in the ass little brother, while Rose takes over the dares, since drmona is helping Grimmjow.

Rose: Okay, Myuri, no experimenting on people ever except for Aizen. And This is something I've been wondering myself, Nnoitorra, why do you have a spoon on your head?

Nnoritorra: That's just my style.

Rose: Okaaayyy, wierd, is your dad a fork and if that's not a spoon on your head is it a satilite dish. Ohoooo, can I plugg you up to my TV and see how many channels you get?

Nnoritorra: I do not have a dad, unless you call Aizen my father.

Rose: Your right, he's not a fork, he's a dickhead. Can I still plug you up to my TV though?

Nnoritorra: No.

Rose: I'll do it anyway.

Sam: JADE! Come on! Your dare is next!

Me: Fine. I'm back...what is Rose doing to the spoon freak Nnoritorra?

Sam: Plugging him up to her TV to see if he gets satilite TV.

Me: Ahhh. Okay my dare is...YAAAAAAYYYYYY! Ichigo, come here!

Ichigo: What does Jade need with Strawberry-kun?

Me: You and me, alone time for half an hour.

Ichigo: Strawberry-kun likes this.

We have *cough* fun *cough* for half an hour before returning to the dares.

Me: Okay. (Still busy trying to fix my look) Next set of dares.

**From: Drakesword**

Ok sorry about the Ichigo song thing :( The song Land of the Dead is by

voltaire. Kon I like you get a body that cannto be killed. Chad you must fight

the Hollow of the murder from the second manga.

Me: Chad?

Chad: Nnnh.

Me: Man of few words. He talks even less than Zangetsu. Now Chad, You have to refight the hollow who tortured that poor kid in the parakeet. Okay?

Chad: Nnnh.

Me: He doesn't even seemed fazed.

He fights the reencarnated hollow and he sends it back to hell swiftly. He then goes back home.

Me: (Sweatdropps) Ok...I made Kon an indistructable body. (Puts the pill inside of the little robot version of the stuffed lion) Hey, you didn't say what type of body to be exact only that it couldn't be destroyed, so I gave him this. Oh and Drakesword, if you could pm me the lyrics of The land of the dead, I can make Ichigo sing it next chapter okay? So please pm me the lyrics so your first dare can be completed. Now for the final set of dares.

**From: ultima-owner **

Mayuri: Create an iron maiden that traps people in their mind with their

worst fear. No spikes in it, wires and unbreakable chains. Everyone will see

the victim's worst fear on a video feed. It will be called The Fear Maiden.

Grimmjow: get me a tiger. Train it to obay me.

Kenny: In the fear maiden

Me: Mayuri, create what is described in the dare, The Fear Maiden will be apart of the show from now on people! Now Grimmjow can stop with the orphanage job so he can get this tiger an train it for ultima-owner.

Grimmjow: I have to train a what?

Me: A tiger, you have to train it to obey ultima-owner.

Grimmjow: How in the hell am I supposed to do that?

Me: I don't know, just wing it I guess.

Grimmjow: Fine where is a tiger.

drmona: I know where to get one. Follow me.

Grimmjow: K.

He goes off to get the tiger and Mayuri completes the fear maiden.

Me: The first person into the fear maiden is...Kenpachi!

Kenpachi: (Whimmpers) I don't want to go in that cursed contraption.

Me: Too bad. Now go.

He sit in the Iron Maiden and he goes immeadeatly into a trance. I upload the footage from his mind onto my computer. He is currently running away from Unahaha?

Me: Wait...his worst fear is Unahana? Pftt...HAHAHAHAHAH!

Everyone else: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Rose: Dang. I never would have thought he would be absolutely terrified by Unahana.

Sam: She can be terrifying when she wants to. (Remembering certain episodes of Bleach)

drmona: Okay we got the tiger!

Grimmjow: That little brat of a cat nearly scratched off my face! You owe me big time ultima-owner, BIG!

Me: Okay, well that's all for today. Just remember to review and send me your humiliating dares oh and now the side set of the Fear Maiden, don't forget that! Until next time, Syanara!


	6. Chapter 6

Me: I'm back again! I'm sorry about this, but I forgot my disclaimer last chapter so I own nothing! I have two new cohost today. Come on out nicci'weezy, and Misuteri of the Wolf. Your nicknames will be Nicole and Misuteri.

Nicole: Sweet, this is so gonna be fun. I have TWO Zanpakutos! Names:Hayase and Harou. Now, to look for Shinji. (Goes off to look for him)

Nusumi: I am Nicole's hollow. My zanpakuto's name is Ishi. (Goes off to keep an eye on her)

Raindoshi: I am Misuteri's hollow, my zanpakuto's name is Daichiru.

Misuteri: Time to torture those who dare piss me off! (Thinking of Aizen) My zanpakuto's name is Yasashiku.

drmona: My dares first!

Me: Right.

Tubasaneko: (Sitting in my lap purring) Time for the fun to begin.

**From: drmona lord **

you got my pesonality down also tubasaneko tends to be overly pashonet to ppl he likes(licking and purring like a cat) thanks so much for being my the first revewer on my new story befor I make the next chap I need some help deciding on who ta swich next ok now on ta the dares

kurosuchi make some thing that shrinks every one(you choose the size)and turns them into an animal hybrid(I call tiger and grimm is panther)

nnoitora you must now be calld spoonhead or mr spoonhead untill jade says other wise

jade finde some way ta torcher aizen and orochimaru(from naruto)

7 min in heven/hell

me grimm

you ichi

your zanpakto and mine

aizen and barney as well as elmo

than aizen and a nest of angrey bees

byakuya and ulqui were belly dancer uniforms(you choose the coler)

thats all*hugs jade cuz shes awsome*

Hsage: Sup.

Me: Awwe I see so Ultima-owner sent you after all. Welcome to the fun.

Everyone else:...?

Me: You see Ultima-owner sent over his hollow for calling my latest chapter on my story the hollows mask, weak.

Everyone:...(Sweatdrop)

Me: So as soon as Ultima-owner sends me some dares then I'll get to torture him.

Luna: Nice.

Rose: Coolness.

Me: Okay, first the seven minutes in heaven, um my zanpakuto and yours?

drmona: Yep, uh...which one?

Me: Shiva...?

Shiva: WTH!

Everyone:...

Me: You gotta do it.

drmona: Pfft! (giggle)

Me: Might as well get it over with Shiva.

Shiva: I have to make out with a cat! (Points to Tubasaneko)

Me: Yep.

Shiva: Shit!

Tubasaneko: Awwwe come on it wont be that bad. (Evil cat grin)

Shiva: (Groan) Fine.

Me and drmona: Hahahahahah!

Shiva: I will get you back for this Jade.

Me: R-r-right.

Tubasaneko: Kitten, why did you dare me to do this.

drmona: Well you made me wear a collar and say nya after every sentence!

Tubasaneko: You still have to do it here since Jade gave me the freebe dare.

drmona: What!

Tubasaneko: You heard me.

Me: (Appears behind drmona) You heard Tubasaneko. (Puts the collar back on drmona. evil grin)

drmona: Fine, nya.

They go into the closet down the hallway.

Me: Okay, while they do that, Byakuya, and Ulquiorra, you gotta wear these belly dancer costumes. I have green for Ulqui and pink for Byaku!

Byakuya: Why in the world do I have to wear this ridiculous outfit.

Me: You both gotta do it because drmona said so! (Points to drmona)

drmona: (Rocking back on heels, with her hands twined behind her back, acting innocent)

Ulquiorra: (Glaring daggers)

Me: I've got an added bonus:...They gotta do belly dances for thier lovers!

Orihime and Hisana: YYYYYAAAAAAAYYYYYYY!

Me: DO IT!

They do the dance and that ends up in my room being evacuated for sake of everyones sight and what's left of thier purity, which since the begining of this story, isn't much.

Me: Yo, Nnoritorra!

Nnoritorra: Yah?

Me: From now on you are named Spoonhead!

Spoonhead: WTFH!

Me: You heard me. Now next, -

Shiva: Okay. I'm done. I'm out. (Leaves to go eat a hollow)

Me: Okay...umm, Tubasaneko? ... Hello...Tubasaneko?(Waves hands in front of the dazed furball's face)

drmona: Either he's tramatized or he really enjoyed that, nya.

Me: Hehe, nya, hehe, I'll leave him be for now. Next dare is, for me and Ichi and you and Grimmy into the other closets for our seven minutes in heaven time. And now for the piecde resistance...Grimmjow!

Grimmjow: What Jade?

Me: I got catnip for ya.

Grimmjow: No not catnip again!

Me: Yes catnip! (Forces down the espadas throaght)

He goes mad high and he goes affter anyone he sees. I made it so that he goes right to drmona.

Me: He's all yours drmona. (Proud smile) All acording to plan.

drmona: Thanks, nya!

Me: Now, Ichi!

Ichigo: Yah, Jade?

Me: (I wink at him and lead him to the closet)

Were in the closets so Sam takes over for the time being.

Sam: Next dare. Aizen, You got a seven minutes in heaven time with Barney and Elmo...wait ain't that freak Barney dead?

Hichigo: Yah. I made sure of that.

Luna: I got it. (Author powers) There he's alive again. Now into the closet with Aizen and Elmo.

Barney: Hello kids!

Misuteri: SHUT UP, you stupid, ugly pedophile!

Sero: Oooo! That was cool.

Raindoshi: That's Mesuteri for ya.

Sam: (Shoves them in) Now Mayuri, you have to make a syrum that causes the drinkers to shrink and change into different animals.

Rose: (Interrupts) Now that they're in the closet I'll add the bee hive. (Tosses the hive into the closet with the doomed participants.)

Mayuri: Very well. (He goes off to do the experiment)

Several minutes later Ichigo, Grimmjow, drmona, and I come out of the closets with beet red faces and giggling uncontrolably.

Me: Okay...next dare : ). I gotta find a way to tourture Aizen and Orochimaru from Naruto at the same time. Ohooo! I got a really good idea! (Powers)

Orochimaru: Why am I here. This isn't the sound village.

Me: Nope you snake bastard! This is my house and you're on my truth or dare show. These are my cohost and my best friends, points to all of the cohost old and new.

Orochimaru: Ahh I see. What do I have to do?

Me: I don't know, you made me loose my train of though dammit, I'm thinking...HA! I've got the perfect dare for you.

Nicole: (Off in the distance) YAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYY! SHINJI!

Hiyori: (Off in the distance) BACK OFF! HE'S MINE!

Me: Okay...well umm guess Nicole found Shinji, and Hiyori is pissed. Now onto the Orochimaru and Aizen dare... (drumroll); Orochimaru and Aizen must dress in hawaian hula skirts and dance to single ladies.

Misuteri: Sweet! Sam get the cameras!

Sam: Got'em.

Luna: I got my cell. (Stabbing Aizen doll)

Rose: Sero, how about we bump this up a notch.

Sero: I know, I got a live camera that will brodcast this all over the world in all the languages.

Tubasaneko: Kitten...this is fun.

drmona: Yes it it and STOP calling me kitten, nya!

Me: But you keep saying nya like a kitten so hehe.

Grimmjow: I think it's cute.

drmona:...^_^

Tsukihime: It is quite hilarious. (Stab Aizen vodoo doll)

We whatch as both of them do the dance. Oh and did I mention that I gave them the outfits that looked like the ones Byonce wore when she did the music video? No? Well now you know. Those go along with the hula skirts. They dance and we're all laughing our asses off. I poof Orochimaru somewhere random(Not the leaf village). I think I sent him to the world that has the shinigami, L, (Ulquiorra wannabe, not the other way around) Light (That ugly bastard! He killed his own dad for pete's sake!). Maybe he'll die. Hehehehehehehehhe!

Mayuri: The syrums are complete. (Hands them to me)

Me: (Gulp) Well let's get on with it shall we? ( I pass one around to everyone) Well...bottoms up. (Drink)

Everyone: (Drink)

Me: Ummmm...? EEEEKKKK! GRRRRRRR?

The people/animal list.

Me: Mountain lion

drmona: Tiger

Grimmjow: Blue panther

Sam: Kamodo dragon

Luna: Red fox

Sero: White

Tsukihime: Grey fox

Ichigo: Lion

Zangetsu: Black Egret

Shirozangetsu: White mountain lion

Hichigo: White horse (Ironic)

Shiva: White wolf

Byakuya: Eagle

Hisana: Falcon

Rukia: Rabbit

Renji: Red tailed hawk

Orihime: Maincoon (cat)

Ulquiorra: Bat

Aizen: Snail

Gin: Snake

Tosen: Mole rat(hey he's blind anyway so it suits him)

Kenpachi: Wolverien

Yachiru: puppy

Shinji: Lizard

Hiyori: Ferret

Mayuri: Worm

Nemu: Kola

Nicole: Grizzly bear

Nusumi: Polar bear

Misuteri:Wolf

Raindoshi: White wolf

The others I can't remember(crappy as hell memory) or I just don't care. I walk over to the computer and hit the special botton that Mayuri installed before the experiment began. It was an animal translator. You readers will be able to hear us normally.

Me: Well thats done.

drmona: Coolness.

Grimmjow: Borring. But I do like the look drmona has now. (Starring)

drmona:...(Big toothy smile)

Sam: This isn't so different. I mean I could just turn into a dragon instead.

Luna: I'm a fox?

Me: I don't know. The animal to person was either by comparison of personality or just a random thought. Most of my insperation comes in my dreams.

Chris(My little brother) comes into the house and he takes one look at all the animals and he takes off.

Misuteri: Your brother?

Me: Yep. Hey, Mayuri, how long does this stuff last. I don't want my folks to see. They don't even know about this that we're doing here now.

Mayuri: It last about an hour.

Me: K. Umm...what to do now.

Aizen: Why am I a snail?

Me: Because you're a slimy, slow, low life, that I despise with all of my being.

Hichigo: Why am I a horse and Shirozangetsu, who looks exactly like me is a white mountain lion?

Me: Cause I said so.

So for the next half hour we deal with the animal forms. That's when this happends.

My mom: JADE!

Me: Shit.

My mom: Where are you and what in the hell are all these wild animals in here!

Me: (Sigh/growl) I pad up to her, sit on my haunches and say (which the translator works out for her sake), mom, calm down. It's just me and my friends having some fun k?

My mom: Friends? And why are you a mountain lion?

Me: I know this looks wierd but bear with me. It'll wear off soon so don't have a hissy fit.

My mom: Who are they, the animals I mean?

Me: You'll see.

Another half hour passes and we all change back to normal. I stand up and streach my legs.

Me: See?

My mom: Those are the people off of that show you whatch?

Me: Yep.

She faints and Shiva and Shirozangetsu take her to her room to let her be. Man this day was wack.

Me: Okay, now that that's over let's get to the next set of dares. Oh but first. Ichigo you remember the song that Drakesword asked you to sing in the last chapter that no one knew the lyrics to?

Ichigo: Yah.

Me: Well Drakesword sent me the lyrics so major yay! You gotta sing the song since he was so kind enough to send me the lyrics. So do it!

Ichigo: (Grabs the lyric sheet)

A Minotaur's my butler, a Cyclops my valet~

A Centaur draws my chariot that takes me down the way~

Through a river made of fire to a street that's paved with bones~

I got a dozen zombie skeletons to walk me to my throne~

In the Land of the Dead~

Heck boy, ain't it grand?~

I'm the Overlord of the Underworld~

Cause I hold Horror's Hand~

In the Land of the Dead~

I'm darkside royalty~

I'm far renownd in the underground~

And you can't take that from me~

Whoa! (whoa) Whoa! (whoa) Whoa! (whoa)

Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!

Cerberus my lap dog is loyal as can be~

My bed is made of skulls; I'm in the lap of luxury~

I've got a Dragon's Blood jacuzzi; the Gorgons think it's cool~

And a seven-headed Hydra livin' in my swimmin' pool~

In the Land of the Dead~

Heck boy, ain't it grand?~

I'm the Overlord of the Underworld~

Cause I hold Horror's Hand~

In the Land of the Dead~

I'm darkside royalty~

I'm far renowned in the underground~

And you can't take that away from me~

No you can't take that from meeeeeeeee~

Me: Yay, you did it...ewww that sounded just like something that dead girl Dora would say. Again, ewwwwe! Now for the next set of dares.

**From: IdentifiedLuna1998**

You get my personality right and Tsukihime isn't a hybird just normal plus i got a new censor button for censored Aizen whenever he's talking. Now the dares:

Me: censored Aizen with my fave censor button and never stop ( i love censor button)

Ichigo: rule on Zangetsu's pole

Kenpachi: shave your hair bald and join with Ikkaku

Aizen: eat your clothes, do the dancing queen, and gets trapped with 100 rabid dogs

Grimmjow: eat a cat food

Yoruichi: prank Byakuya

Byakuya: still a gangster and must walk up side down

Hichigo: you get to kill Tousen

Urahara: to the fear maiden

Tsukihime: fight all co-host zanpakuto spirit if you win you get to listen my iPod ( note: cause of me love listen to my iPod, she interest listen at it to)

Ulquiorra: do the levan polka with 1000 glasses and throw it to Aizen ( if you don't know find at youtube and find Ulquiorra's levan polka)

Zangetsu: everytime you speak you must say 'dat's right' on the last sentences

Toshiro: go sugar rush with Yachiru

FSRA/SWA: give a wedgie to Aizen

Everyone: the grand finale is ... KILL AIZEN UNTIL HE'S GONNA CRUSHED HARD

Thx for letting Tsukihime join and enjoy torture Aizen

Luna: YAY time for my censor botton!

Me: Aizen, say something.

Aizen: Y***********************************?

Luna: Major fun.

Rose: Can I have a turn?

Luna: Sure.

All the cohost take turns censoring Aizen.

Me: Okay. Hichigo, kill that damn stick-stuck-up-his-fart-ass, Tosen.

Hichigo: Caaaannn do.

Me: Just not in my house k?

Hichigo: (Drags struggling Tosen by his dreds)

Me: Now, FSRA, come up with an imaginitive way to give Aizen the wedgie of his life.

Yachiru: Yay. FSRA emergency meeting time!

Me: While they go think of thier wedgie dare Tsukihime, you have to fight all the cohost zanpakuto spirits. If you win you get to listen to Luna's iPod.

Tsukihime: Sweet. Bring it on!

Tubasaneko, Yasashiku, Daichiru, Hayase, Harou, Ishi, and the other cohost zanpakuto take turns fighting Tsukihime. The total score in the end is Tsukihime:4 others:3.

Me: Hey Luna. Did she pass?

Luna: (Thinking it over) Yah, I guess so.

Tsukihime: YAAAAAYYYYYY! (Grabs iPod and goes off to the roof to listen)

Me: Okay. Yachiru, have yall come up with the super wedgie yet?

Yachiru: Yep.

Nanao: Here are the plans.

I look at them and give the ok.

Later at the town circle, by the flag pole, we whatch as Aizen is forced to jump from the building beside the flag pole and has the bungie cord that is tied to his underwear shortened. His underwear, which was a pair of pink and frily thongs (EEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWEEE), went all the way past his head. Let's just say that all the people in my small home town got to see the hilarious specticle. As Aizen is screaming Luna is censoring him, for the sake of our ears, thank goodness for the censor botton. Best wedgie ever in the history of wedgies! Back at my house.

Me: That was fun. Now, Toshiro, you have to go on sugar rush with Yachiru.

Toshiro: Why me?

Me: Cause Luna said so.

Both Toshiro and Yachiru eat most of the huge pile of chocolate chip cookies that I made. Everybody else also helps themselves to a few of the cookies except Aizen. I gave him Orihime's cookies. XD Hey what can I say, my cookies are good.

Yachiru: !

Toshiro: -

Me: GET OUT MY HOUSE! Yall are so not destroying it!

Kicks them out.

Me: Now, Byakuya, you must go get dressed like a gangsta again and you must walk upside down.

Byakuya: WTF!

Me: I think the gangsta thing is wearing off on him. He's actually cussing on his own with out the dare...SUCCESS!

Byakuya:...(Goes to bathroom to get the cloths again.

Me: While he's in there, Yoruichi, you must prank Byakuya.

Yoruichi: Can do. All ready got a good prank planned since he'll be a gangsta. XD

Me: Good. Cause here he comes.

Byakuya: (Walks upside down) There I did it...hommeez. (Goes back to walking normal)

Yoruichi: PRANK TIME! (Comes up behind Byakuya, and pulls his pants down...boxers too.)

Everyone:...(Starring)

Byakuya: (Super blush. Runns away, with Hisana running after him)

Everyone: !

Me: Now, Grimmjow, you have to eat cat food and Urahara, into the fear maiden.

Grimmjow: Fine.

Urahara: (Sulking in corner) Why does no one like me? ;_;

Me: In ya go! (Throws him in)

Grimmjow: (Eating dried catfood)

Me: Come on, to the computer!

We all croud the computer to see what Urahara worst fear is. Turns out to be a horde of rabid, yaoi fangirls.

Everyone:...(It's probably some of their top fears too)

Me: Okay-

Grimmjow: I'm done with the catfood. Now off to have some real food.

Me: Now, Kenpachi, go shave your head and join with Ikkaku.

Kenpachi: WHAT THE FUCK MAN!

Me: You herd me. Now while he does that, Aizen, you have to eat your cloths, all of them. Even the thongs(evil grin). Then you have to do the Dancing Queen dance. Then we'll release the hounds on ya.

Aizen: ******************************************.

Luna: Hehe, censor botton, hehe.

He does the dares. Everyone is staring at his pea sized manhood. Then after the first of the shock wears off, everyone is roaring in laughter. My big sister and best friend in the world Emma then releases all of her dogs on Aizen. Her youngest dog Stormy is the one to remove Aizen of his manhood.

Me: Nice Emma.

Emma: Anytime lil sis.

Me: Next,...pfft hahahahah! Man Kenpachi, you look so retarded!

Kenpachi: (Waves of spiritual preassure rolling off him in waves)

Me: Well if you're gonna be like that, get out. Now.

Kenpachi: (Leaves with Ikkaku)

Me: Now, Ichigo, rule on Zangetsu's pole. And Zangetsu has to say dat's right after every sentence.

Ichigo: You expect me to stand on that thing?

Me: Yep.

Zangetsu: It's alright. I don't mind, dat's right.

Me: See. It's okay by Zangetsu. (Fighting from laughing)

Shirozangetsu: I gotta see this.

Hichigo: This will be funny to watch.

Ichigo gets up on the pole and he is able to stand there for a few second and then he falls right off. Thank goodness I caught him in midair. He looked totally embaresed. Off in the distance I feel Hiyori's and Nicole's spiritual pressures flaring. I knew they were gonna fight. Wonder who will win.

Me: Next is an extremely funny one. Trust me it is. (Just watch Ulquiorra's Leven Polka and find out) Ulquiorra, you have to throw 1000 glasses at Aizen.

Ulquiorra has the glasses piled behind him and I start the Leven Polka music. Everyone is on thier asses laughing except for Aizen who is looking degraded from all the glasses hitting his head repeatedly.

Me: Well now that's over, time for the final dare, EVERYBODY...KILL AIZEN!

Aizen: (Dead)

Me: Next set of dares are up.

**Name: ultima-owner **

My worst fear is being hung by my feet and slowly and repeatedly lowered into a pool filled with angry electric eels well being struck by lightning repeatedly. This is all done by my wife, Lady Fate. She's scary. Lady Fate wear black and rarely shows her face.

Grimmy Kitty: Give me a dare. Make it crazy. 

Ichigo: light fireworks that Gin tampered with.

Ulquiorra: if any fireworks are going to hit the writers get in the way of it

Hsage: What's the dare for me?

TGS: kiss all the first female you see

Hsage: Fine. (Closes eyes. Spins in circles. Then opens them.)

The first girl he sees...me? ;_;

Me: Shit! (Runns away) DX

Hsage: Get back here! Ultima-owner told me I had to do the dare or be tortured!

Me: (Still running) No fucking way. _

Everyone else: (Enjoying my pain)

Me: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

An hour later.

Me: (Cleaning out my mouth) Phflew. Yuck. You didn't have to french kiss me ya know. (Scrubbing tounge with toothbrush)

Hsage: That was fun (Thinking of the chase, and the fight)

Me: Maybe for you. Now to the next dare. Ichigo, you have to light fireworks that Gin tampered with.

Ichigo: Shit.

Gin: Yay. Here ya go Strawberry-kun.

Ichigo lights the fire works and half of them blow up in his face. The other fire works go off in random directions. Let's just say that Ulquiorra and Ichigo were both chared by the end of the firework show.

Me: (Resting Ichigo's head on my lap and Orihime doing the same for Ulquiorra) Next, Grimmjow, you have to dare ultima-owner to do something crazy.

Grimmjow: Yes, sweet revenge for last chapter. (Thinking) Ha got the perfect one for you; seven minutes in heaven for you and your hollow.^_^

Hsage: (Sweatdrop)

Me: Sweet revenge for me too. (Powers)

ultima-owner: I guess it's my turn for a dare. Hsage, did you do your dare?

Hsage: Yes, ultima-sama.

Me: Grimmjow said that you and Hsage have to do seven minutes in heaven with each other. Hehe, ultima-sama, hehe.

ultima-owner: (Sweatdrops)

Me: Do it! XD

They go into the closet and seven minutes later.

ultima-owner: See ya. (Uses his own powers to transport himself and Hsage away)

Me: He seemed awefully calm about that. What evil plan is he going to do next!

Shiva: I think she's lost her mind.

drmona: (SMACK) That'll teach'er nya.

Shiva: (Comic swirly eyes)

Me: Nice.

Sam: The next set of dares.

**From: pinkrose1122 **

YOU HAVE MAJOR OWNAGE

OKAY I'LL TELL YOU KENPACHI ZANPACTO'S NAME (WISPERS IN EAR) IT'S TATAKAI JAPANESS FOR FIGHT OR WAR (IN MY STORIES)

ORIHIME:DID YOU ENJOY HUMAN ULQUIORRA YES THEN HAVE THESE PILL BOTTLE 100000000000000 PILLS A BOTTLE AND WILL TURN INTO A HUMAN IN 4 MINUTES AND FOR 1 CHAPTER

AIZEN: FIGHT ME IF YOU WUN ILL JOIN YOU AND GIVE TOU THE KINGS KEY (ALSO ALL MY SQUAD WILL JOIN ALOUNG WITH SERO'S SQUAD A SEATED MEMBER COULD BEAT KENPACHI IN 1 SECOND)

ICHIGO: FIGHT SERO

RUKIA:DO YOU MISS KAIEN

RUKIA: DO YOU WANT TO SEE HIM

RUKIA: IF YES TO TO THEBLAST 2 QUESTION MEET MY 9TH SEAT kAIEN SHIBA AND SERO'S 9TH SEAT METASTALKIA HIS INNER HOLLOW WITCH IS VERY NICE

GANJU:CALL BONNIOE A FAT SOW

KUKAAKU: BEAT UP AIZEN

ICHIGO: HAVE A YO MAMMA FIGHT WITH HICHIGO

AIZEN HAVE ONE OF MY CAKES I MADE WITH ORIHIME

AIZEN CAN I HAVE A HUG( HAVE KNIFE BEHIND ME)

AIZEN: CAN I HAVE HOGYOKU

AIZEN IF YOU SAID NO DO YOU WANT TO DIE

AIZEN IF NO FIGHT SERO

SERO; FIGHT KENPACHI

ULQUIORRA&AIZEN FIGHT TO THE DEATH

AIZEN FEEL THE RATH OF SERO'S FALSE CERO OLCUTIS (ULQUIORRA'S BLACK CERO)

HICHIGO: STAY IN YOU NEW VASTO'S LORDES FORM FOR THE WHOLE CHAPTER 

ICHIGO: TALK IN THIRD PERSON FOR THE 4 CHAPTERS AND CALL YOU SELF STRABERRY(JUST BECAUSE IT WAS SO FUNNY LAST CHAPTER)

HICHIGO: SAY "IN A BED" AFTER EVERY SENTENCE FOR 4 CHAPTERS (JUST BECAUSE IT

WAS SO FUNNY LAST CHAPTER)

OKAY I THINK IM DONE NO WAIT GIVE EVERY ONE (EXCEPT AIZEN AND YAMAMOTO) AIZEN AND YAMAMOUTO VOODOO DOLLSOR VOODOO ACTIONS FIGURES FOR THE BOYS

Me: Thank you Rose for the high praise.

Rose: This is funny as hell so of corse you get high praise.

Me: I owe it all though to my fan, and my cohost. Without yall, this story would have never taken off.

Everyone but Aizen and Yamamoto: Yay! Vodoo dolls/action figures!

Me: Why one for Yamamoto too Rose?

Rose: I just don't like that dude. Oh and here's the name of Kenpachi's zanpakuto, (Whisper)

Me: Figures. Now for the first dare. Hichigo, you gotta stay in your vasto lordes for for the rest of the chapter k?

Hichigo: Fine. (Changes) Happy Rose?

Rose: Yes.

Me: I'll change too so you don't feel alone. (Change) There. Now for the next dare. Actually Rose you can do the next ones.

Rose: Sweet. Now, Aizen can I have a hug?

Aizen: (Looking at Luna with her censor botton just nodds yes)

Rose gives Aizen a hug and then she stabs him in the back.

Rose: I think you need to bring him back again.

Me: Fine. (Powers)

Rose: Now that you're back, can I have Hogyoku?

Aizen: N***.

Luna: Hehe.

Rose: You said no?

Aizen: (Nodds yes)

Rose: Do you want to die?

Aizen: (Shakes head no)

Rose: You fight Sero then.

Aizen: (Runs away)

Sero: Torture time!

She chases after Aizen. The only reason that he's running is cause he knows that she's stronger than him plus he doesn't have his zanpakuto.

Aizen: (Dead)

Sero: I think I went a little overboard.

Rose: Naw, that was funny. Now Sero, go fight bald Kenpachi.

Sero: Caaaaaannnnn do!

They fight while Orihime, and Rose are baking a cake for Aizen when he is restored again.

Sero: Okay, what's next.

Rose: Wait a minute.

Me: (Power's) There. Aizen is alive, again.

Rose: Here Aizen. Orihime and I made you a cake.

Aizen: (Eats the cake and passes out from the food poisoning)

Rose: Hey, I didn't say I'd make a good cake. Just a cake. Now when he wakes up, Sero, let him feel the rath of your cero oticulus.

Sero: Sweet. It's been a while since I fired one of those off.

Me: But until he wakes up, Ichigo, you have to have a yo mamma fight with Hichigo. Ooooooo this is gonna be good.

Ichigo: What's a yo mamma fight?

Hichigo: Yah, same for me.

Me: Here. Watch this show. It's called yo mamma. It's insanely funny.

They watch the shows as Aizen wakes up.

Sero: Now that you're awake Aizen, FEEL THE RATH OF MY ULTIMATE CERO!

He is completely obliterated. Not even ashes remain.

Me: Daaaamn girl. You gotta teach me that. 8D

Sero: Maybe.

Rose: Now, Rukia do you miss Kaien?

Rukia: Yes. (Sniffle at the mention of his name)

Rose: Well meet Kaien Shiba, my ninth seat in my squad.

Sero: And my ninth seat Metastalkia. He's Kaien's inner hollow and he's all nice and stuff.

Rukia:...

Rose: No, he's not like that espada you fought. He's the real deal. I brought him back to life to be in my squad.

Me: Nice to meet ya Kaien.

Kaien: Hello Rukia. It's been a long time.

Me: Now while they play catch up, on to more dares. Ganju, you have to call Bonnie a fat sow.

Ganju: WHY?

Me: Cause you hardly get any dares and I like this one cause I want to see how Bonnies reaction is.

Ganju: Bonnie, you're a fat sow.

Bonnie: (SNORT, SNORT, SNORT! CHARGING)

Ganju: Whoa Bonnie! She made me do it! DON'T ATTACK ME!

Me: That was funny. Sam, is Aizen back?

Sam: Just barely. We were able to find a small amount of ash to bring him back from. But now he's all tiny now.

drmona: Perfect. That just adds to the fun nya.

Nicole: I'm back.

Shinji: Help. (Strangled huggs by Nicole)

Misuteri: Well now Aizen's body matches his dick.

Nusumi: You might want to go heal Hiyori. Nicole killed her, fighting over Shinji.

Raindoshi: Me and Misuteri will go help Hiyori.

Ichigo: Well we're ready for the yo mamma fight.

Me: Excellent!

drmona: I'm the judge nya!

Ten minutes later. FINAL ROUND!

Ichigo: Yo mamma's so fat, when she jumped in the ocean she was the cause of huricane Katrina!

Hichigo: Yo mamma's so ugly, a shark wouldn't even eat her.

drmona: The overall winner is...Ichigo!

Ichigo: HA TAKE THAT!

Hichigo: Shit.

Me: Now, Aizen has to fight Rose.

Aizen: S******************.

Tsukihime: Hehe, censor botton.

Luna: (Asleep)

Rose fights Aizen and she of course wins.

Me: Now, Kukakku, beat the shit out of Aizen.

Kukakku: Nice. (Wails on the shrimp version of Aizen)

Me: That was awesome. She blew him up with the cannon. So we got a beat down then a fireworks show. Nice. Now Ichigo, fight Sero. and Ulquiorra, fight Aizen to the death.

The two sets fight and Sero wins. Ulquiorra kills Aizen, and he goes to Orihime.

Me: Rose. (Looks at Orihime)

Rose: Oh, yah, Orihime, did you like Ulquiorra as a human?

Orihime: Well uh yes.

Ulquiorra: (Looking questioningly at Orihime)

Rose: Then here. (Gives medicine bottle to Orihime) This will turn into a human in 4 minutes and it last a whole chapter.

Orihime: Thank you. Ulquiorra, do you want to take one of these?

Ulquiorra: No not really but you'll use the puppy dog face on me and then I can't help but give in. (Grinning sheepishly. Then he takes the pill)

Orihime: Thank you Ulquiorra.

Rose: Now, Ichigo, you have to talk in third person again and call yourself strawberry for the next 4 chapters. Hichigo, you have to say in a bed after every senctence for the next 4 chapters.

Hichigo and Ichigo: (Sweatdrop)

Ichigo: Jade is gonna make Straberry-kun do it anyway so fine.

Hichigo: Whatever, in a bed.

Me: Pfft...hahahahaha!

Rose: That's just too funny.

Misuteri: We're back.

Ichigo: Strawberry-kun does not like this.

Shiva: Still sounds like facebook. Hehe.

Me: Next set of dares.

**From: apola55 **

YAY! more plushies! ok im stuck im cali so im filled with dares cuz of no computer acsess so first aizen gin tousen and the 4-eyes quincy ( ishida) all need to go into the fear maiden cuz i want them to. ichigo make renji ask rukia out infornt of every one in the soul society. yachiru you get a life time suply of candy that can fill the seretei but its in a ware house next to jades room. and once aizen is out of the fear maiden he needs to spend an hour in the box the abomnibal snow man was in in the movie creep show its realy creepy but good. gin and tousen mus get burried up to their heads in sand at a beach and stay there till high tide and stay all night. oki bai bai for now

Me: Okay. Uryuu, Aizen, Gin, and Tosen, into the fear maiden.

Uryuu goes first and we see his fear. It turns out to be his quincy outfit getting dirty. LAME! Next Aizen goes in. His worst fear is...me, and all my cohost to my story. That is actually a sencible on cause we sure do treat him like hell. But it's just too fun to stop. Next Gin goes in. It turns out to be a really pissed off Rangiku. That could be a good dare later on. Finally Tosen goes in. His worst fear is seeing Gin's eyes. He doesn't know what they look like but he's herd the stories.

Me: Well, next dare, Ichigo, you gotta make Renji ask Rukia out in front of everyone in the soul society. Yay, road trip, well actually demensional trip but you know what I mean.

Ichigo: Strawberry-kun likes this, he can't wait to see Byakuya's face.

Me: Ooooo. This is gonna be good.

Ichigo forces Renji to ask Rukia out. Byakuya didn't have the reaction I was looking forward to though. Then I noticed Hisana behind him with her hand on his shoulder. Oh and Renji made a fool of himself asking Rukia out but it was cute as all get out.

drmona: Yachiru, you get a lifetime supply of candy nya.

Yachiru: YYYYYAAAAAYYYYY! Where is it.

Sam: It's in the warehouse beside Jade's room.

Me: WHAT! When in the hell did I get a warehouse beside my room. That's supposed to be the school gym beside my house.

Yachiru rushes to the gym/ turned candy warehouse.

Me: Thanks alot. Now Aizen has to do the Abomnibal snowman thing with the box. Good, now send the box away to...South Park. He die's just as much as Kenny does. So he'll fit right in. Now off to the beach for the next dare.

We head to Hilton Head Island.

Me: Gin and Tosen, you have to be burried up to your heads in sand and you have to stay there all day and night long k?

Gin and Tosen: (Try to run away)

drmona: Shouldn't they have learned by now nya.

Sam: Got Tosen!

Misuteri: Got Gin!

Raindoshi and Nisumi: We'll dig the pitts.

After the both of them are burried, we leave them for later, so we can continue with the dares tomorrow...The next day.

Me: Wonder how they're doing.

We go to the beach to find them both dead.

Me: I thought that they would have at least tried to get out of the sand. It's fairly easy to do with your spiritual preassure to move the sand enough to get out of it.

Tsukihime: Well I might of given them some medicine that depletes thier spiritual preassure.

Tubasaneko: Annnd I sort of wrapped them up in chains so they couldn't move at all.

Me: Okay. (Powers) Now to take them off to rest. They still got more dares to do.

drmona: When did you get so nice nya?

Me: I'm not. I just said that to thier faces so they wouldn't know that their gonna be sleeping in beds with fleas and ticks in it. They're gonna be ichy as hell in a few moments. While we're waiting for that next set of dares.

**From: nicci'weezy**

haha when it said ichigo sounds like facebook i almost died laughing! can i please join this is so cool!

name:Nicole!

gender:female

I have TWO Zanpakutos! Names:Hayase and Harou both water-kido type!

Bankai:Eiji Ei! its give me extra speed and agility.

Hollow: Her name is Nusumi and her zanpakuto name is Ishi and she has a pink cero.

Im super hyper and i love joking around and laughing. everything is super funny to me. {p.s. I LOVE SHINJI and could totally take hiyori on!:)}

*Dares: Aizen admit you suck and check himself into a metal hospital until the next chapter!

*Hichigo has to die his hair red green and purple

*oriheme has to use a real bad curse word in every sentence she says or else she cant touch ulquiorra for two chapters!

*Rukia has to give renji a lap dance without while wearing a maid outfit and renji cant make any sounds while reciveing it!

*ulquiorra get a tan!

*Truths: nnoitra why do you hate nel so much? do you really love her?

*yammy did you like raping grimmjow?

*i wanna get matching paw print tattoos with kisuke on our cheeks!

*ishida would you sew me a a really puffy sweater?

Nicole: YAY my dares! First the truths. Spoonhead, why do you hate Nel so much. Do you actually love her.

Spoonhead: Hell no! I don't like anybody really and I hate all those goody goody twoshoe people like her!

Nel: You mean. (Changes to her adult form and she kills him) Yay now I'm happy.

Nicole: Yammy, did you like rapping Grimmkitty?

Yammy: Yes.

Me: I KNEW IT! HE IS GAY!

Grimmjow: (Hides behind drmona)

Nicole: Uryuu, would you sew me a fluffy sweater? Please?

Uryuu: Of course. (Sewing) Here ya go.

Nicole: Thanks. Now Urahara, get matching pawprint tattoos on our cheeks.

Several hours later.

Nicole: YAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY!

Urahara: Why are they pink?

Nicole: Dunno. I got blue anyway.

Yoruichi: You look gay Kisuke.

Urahara: (Sulking in corner again) ;_;

Me: Hichigo, you gotta get you're hair dyed red, green, and purple.

Hichigo: WTH...in a bed. Damn, in a bed.

Me: Sorry dude.

Ichigo: Strawberry-kun likes this.

Hichigo: Fuck it, in a bed.

Me: (Deadpan) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!

He goes to the bathroom to do the dying.

Nicole: While he does that, Orihime, you gotta use a bad cussword in every sentence you say for the rest of the chapter or you can't touch Ulquiorra at all for two chapters.

Orihime: Fine...bitch. (Cracks a smile)

Ulquiorra: Good.

Hichigo: How do I look?

Me: You look like a rainbow, albiano nerd.

Nicole: Hehe. Now Ulquiorra, get a tan.

Ulquiorra: Fine.

Orihime: FUCK THE HELL OUT OF AIZEN AND ANY BASTARD WHO DARES TO EVEN TRY TO HURT ULQUIORRA! That felt good dammit.

Ulquiorra: W-o-w.

Everyone else: (Deadpan)

Ulquiorra gets the tan at the beach that we were at earlier. We got to see him in swim trunks. He didn't get to sit and tan long before a million fangirls flooded the area and started to chase him.

Me: How do these fangirls get here so fast?

Sam: Fanpeople magic?

Luna: Maybe.

Nicole: Next dare. Rukia, you have to give Renji a lap dance while in this french maid outfit and Renji can't make any sound while getting it.

Me: This is gonna be funny.

Raindoshi: Got the cameras.

Nisumi: Man Nicole, you are evil.

Nicole: I know.

Rukia gives Renji the lap dance and everybody is just waiting for Renji to moan or do something. I think the only thing that kept him from making any sounds was that Rukia know absolutely nothing about lap dances and she fell over most of the time in the high heeled french maid boots.

Me: That was hilarious. Now Aizen has to admit he sucks and he has to check himself into a mental hospital until the next chapter.

Aizen: Y*****************.

Luna: He didn't sound like he was going to comply with the dare.

Me: Aizen, you best do it or I'll slice off your manhood. Got it?

Aizen: (Nodds) I suck.

Nicole: Nice now go check yourself into a mental hospital.

Me: I suggest Arora Pavilion. It's nearby and they tie people up when they first get there.

Sam: I'll take him. (Drags a censored Aizen to the coocoo house)

Me: Now the next set of dares.

**From: WaruWaru**

Haha, this is extremely funny XD

But every one is mean to Aizen-Sama T_T 

Ichi-kun, Renji-kun and Chad-kun, I want you to take a journey to.. (I dunno, where the hell is he? oh well..) and save Aizen-Sama from the dead. after that, You three shall serve him rest of the chapter, and dress up as espada D

Hichi-kun: I dare you to read all the hitchichi yaoi fanfiction out there on the internett, plus watch the amv's and read the douinjis. So evil, I know. 

Grimmi-jow: Here. *gives a box*. There's a cat in there, her name is Snowball. You want, I give. 

Zangetsu-san and Rukia-Chan: I DARE YOU TO SING THE FIRST 14 LINES OF "NO BOOTY CALLS" (search youtube). 

Gin: -Tacle hug- 

Ulquiorra: Dress up as chappie. I'm sure Rukia will help u. 

Umm .. ORIHIME, GO DIE. I hate you. 

:D 

Just a side note from last chappie, I can see it clear in the Hitchi vs Ichi episode, where Hichi-kun is going all;

"Ichigo, what's the difference between a king and his horse in a bed ? I don't mean kiddy shit like "One's a person's and one's an animal in a bed" or "One has two legs and one has four in a bed." If their form, ability and power were exactly the same in a bed, why is it that one becomes the king and leads them into battle in a bed, while the other becomes the horse and carries the king in a bed? There's only one answer in a bed. Instinct in a bed!"

LOL! XD

Me:...(Sweatdrops) Aizen...sama?

Everyone: ...?

Me: Okay, we clearly have different views on how to treat Aizen but I will not turn anyone's dares away. Hichigo, you gotta read all the Hichi/Ichi fanfictions and you-tube videos.

Hichigo: Fine.

Several hours later.

Hichigo: (Rocking back and forth in a fetal posistion) So much yaoi, so much yaoi, in a bed.

Me: Great. Now he's scared for life.

Shirozangetsu: Glad that wasn't me.

drmona: Yaois are cool but I didn't think it would do that to him nya.

Tubasaneko: Seriously.

Sero: He's still saying in a bed, hehehehehe.

Me: K, next dare Ulquiorra has to dress as a chappie. Rukia go help him.

Rukia: Fine.

Ulquiorra: First you turn me human then you make me dress like a rabbit?

Me: Yep, you gotta cause the dare says so. While they go do that...Orihime, the dare says you gotta die.

Orihime: WTF!

Me: Sorry you got to.

Orihime: Ulquiorra?

Ulquiorra: Come with me.

Ulquiorra kills Orihime with his zanpakuto. (He still has that even though he's human) drmona brings her back.

Orihime: THAT BITCH IS GONNA PAY!

Ulquiorra: Calm down Orihime.

Rukia: We still have to get your dare done with.

The three of them go to the bathroom to get Ulquiorra dressed in the chappie suit.

Me: While they're doing that, Gin gets his tackle hug. (Transports hime to Waru Waru)

Rukia: Done.

We all look to see a very red in the face Ulquiorra.

Me: Now, Zangetsu and Rukia, You two have to sing the song, No Booty Calls.

Zangetsu and Rukia: ...?

After looking it up on youtube, they sing the hilarious song with red faces.

Me: Good. Next dare, Grimmjow, here's the box from Waru Waru that has the cat named Snowball.

Grimmjow: Okay. Wierd much.

Snowball: Meow.

drmona: Kitty nya!

Tubasaneko: I'll take care of the cat just in case you have anymore dares.

Grimmjow: Fine by me.

Me: Now, Ichigo, Renji, and Chad, you three must go to the mental hospital, spring Aizen out and serve him for the rest of the chapter. You have to do this while dressed as espada.

Ichigo: Strawberry-kun hates this dare.

Chad:...

Renji: WTH?

Me: You herd me.

They all go to the mental hospital and they rescue Aizen from his strait jacket. Then they bring him back here.

Me: Well that's done, time for the last set of dares.

**From: BlazingFireAngelXXX **

Well, this is fun!Keep going! Okay, this is my dares:

Aizen: Self-destruct the hogyoku embedded in your chest, litterally! I don't care anyone said it's indestructible. And give me the shard.

Tensa Zangetsu: Forget Ichigo, teach me the Final Getsuga Tenshou!

Ichigo: Dress like a janitor and mop the floor for the rest of the chapter

Byakuya:Replace all Rukia's Chappy stuff with the Seaweed Ambassador

Me: Ichigo, you can get out of the espada uniform and you can get into this janitor one. You got to mop the floors in my house for the rest of the chapter.

Ichigo: Strawberry-kun's happy that you have mostly carpet in your house.

drmona: You got lucky there.

Luna: Aizen has to self destruct the hogyoku in his chest. Hey how come she gets a shard?

Me: Don't worry Luna, all the cohost get a shard too.

Aizen explodes and hogyoku shard scatter everywhere with the blood, guts and bone.

Rose: Sweet.

Me: Now while Ichigo cleans my house, Tensa Zangetsu has to go off and Teach BlazingFireAngelXXX the final getsugatesho. Sorry but he already taught me and I tought Ichigo so you a little bit late there. Now Byakuya, go replace all of Rukia's chappies with the Seaweed Ambassador stuff.

He goes off to do the dare. Rukia finds out about it and is crying her eyes out.

Me: WHEEWWWWWWYYYY! Finally the chapter is over. It took forever to write. Sorry it's so long but I wanted everyones dares to be included. It was fun though. What is that I see, a little button down there, press it for me please? REVIEW DAMMIT! Hehe, Syanara, peace out!


	7. Chapter 7

Me: Sup people. We got new cohost today. Drakesword will be a cohost and Appolla55 will cohost for this chapter. Nicknames will be Apola and Drake. I got lots and lots and lots of dares. So this chapter will be super long like the last one. I own nothing but my two characters Jade and Shiva. So without further adue, here are the first set of dares from Rose.

**From: pinkrose1122**

major ownage is yours

HICHIGO: READ THE DECLARATION OF ICHIGO'S INNER WORLD TO EVERYONE

HICHIGO,ICHIGO, ZANGETSU:CONSOLING

AIZEN: HICH A RIDE ON FIRE WORKS

KUROTSUCHI: INVENT A DEVICE THAT CAN SWICH PEOPLE MINDS

BYAKUYA: HUG A CHERRY TREE

AIZEN: RUN NUDE THROE A CAPTAIN MEETING

LUPPI: THROW PIE AT GRIMMJOW

YAMAMOTO: DANCE TO SINGLE LADYS

AIZEN AND YAMAMOTO: 7 MINUTES IN HEVEN WHILE WATCHING ELMO BARNEY , TELITUBYS

AND 

AIZEN: DO U WANT A BREAK FROM US

AIZEN: YOU DO

AIZEN: TO F***ING BAD

HICHIGO & ICHIGO: FEAR MAIDEN(SRRY WANNA SEE)

NNOITRA: DRINK THIS (LOVE POITION FOR NEL)

NEL: DRINK THIS(LOVE POITION FOR NNOITRA)

RUKIA: R U HAPPY TO SEE KAIEN AGAIN

RUKIA: IF YES GLOMP HIS HOLLOW

HICHIGO:WANT A TREAT

HICHIGO: IF YES OR NO MEET DARK RUKIA(SHE LOVES U)

7 MINUTES IN HEVEN

JADE ICHIGO

ULQUIORRA ORIHIME

NEL NNOITRA

ME HICHIGO 

URAHARA YORUICHI

KENPACHI COW

YACHIRU IKAKU

GANJU BONNIE

KAIEN METASTALKIA(YES I KNO U 2 HATE ME RIGHT NOW)

SERO GRIMMJOW

SHIROZANGETSU SHIVA

MOMO IZURU

TOSHRO KARIN

RANGIKU GIN

AIZEN POLOR BEAR

AIZEN BARNY

AIZEN ELMO

AIZEN TELITUBIES

JADE ICHIGO(YES TWICE)

HISANA BYAKUYA

STARK HALIBEL

NEMU URYU

ME ULQUIORRA

AIZEN COW

AIZEN GRIZZLY BEAR

AIZEN: ALL DARES U RECIVED SO FAR(I THINK WE NEED TO WHIP HIS MEMORY

AGAIN...SO IT'S MORE FUN)

GRIMMJOW: DRINK THIS(SAME TEA I GAVE ULQUIORRA)

GRIMMJOW: DO U LOVE ANYONE

ALL GIRLS: SLAP AIZEN LIKE ORIHIME DID TO ULQUIORRA

LUPPI: COOKIE

OK IM GOOD FOR NOW

SERO: ROSE UR NEVER GOOD

Me: Dang. Lots and lots of 7 minutes in heaven/hell. Hehe. Now all the girls have to slap Aizen like how Orihime slapped Ulquiorra.

All the girls: (Slap, slap, slap, slap, s-l-a-p, SLAP!)

Aizen: (On the ground unconcious)

Me: Hehe. Now,-

Rose: Grimmjow, drmona made you some tea.

Grimmjow: Thanks drmona.

drmona: I di-

Rose: (Shakes head behind Grimmjow's back, then winks)

drmona: Yah I did. (Comes over to see the dare list to find out what's going on) Pfft.

Grimmjow: What are you guys looking at...(Knocks out unconcious)

Me: Nice Rose.

Rose: Thanks. Now, Luppi have a cookie.

Luppi: Thank you Rose. (Starts commicly eating the cookie)

Me: Now Spoonhead and Nel have to drink these teas.

Nel: Why?

Spoonhead: No way.

Me: Nel, just drink it. And Spoonhead, if you don't drink it, you will go into the rabid fangirl pit.

Nel: Otay. (Drinks)

Spoonhead: Fine. (Scared of the fangirls)

Me: Next, Aizen has to hitch a ride on fireworks. Luckaly I kept one of Gin's tampered ones for just an ocasion or a dare refusal punishment.

Drake: I'll tie him onto it...um will it explode if I even touch it?

Me: Naw. It'll only explode when it has been set off. I got Sam to help me fix the random explosion thing, so you're good.

Drake: Wheww. (Goes to tie Aizen to the death firework)

Me: Now Mayuri, Go invent a mind switching device.

Mayuri: Why am I not alloud to cut anyone up? ;_;

Me: Cause I don't want ya trying to do that shit to me.

Everyone else: (Nodds in agrement)

Nicole: (Still hugging on Shinji) Byakuya, yu go hug that cherry tree over there.

Byakuya: Why.

Me: Cause the dare said so.

Raindoshi: You better do it or I'll show everyone the pics of you dick when Yoruichi pantsed ya. Hehe.

Byakuya: (Blushing) Fine. (Goes and hugs the cherry tree)

Me: Not as satisfying as the first time.

Misuteri: He should have yelled "Senbonsakara I love you" again.

Nisumi: Yah.

Me: Drake, You got Aizen tied to the rocket yet?

Drake: Done.

Me: Good. Apola, you get to set it off.

Apola: Sweet.

She sets it off and just as it's about to go off, Aizen wakes up. The look on his face is priceless. It shoots up and off and we can hear Aizen's screams.

Luna: I wanted to hear him scream so no censor for the moment.

Sam: Ewwe. Aizen guts are flying everywhere. It's nasty but cool at the same time.

Me: I'm glad my porch has a roof on it.

Rose: Sweet. Now-

Grimmjow: Ugh...WTF MAN!

domona: Yay you're awake! (Hug)

Grimmjow: Why do I feal weird? What was in that tea?

Rose: I made it, not drmona. It made you human for awhile. Now, back to the next dare, Luppi, throw a pie in Grimmy's face.

Luppi: Sure thing. (Throws the pie)

Grimmjow: GRRRRRR! I'm gonna kill ya again Luppi!

Luppi: I'd love to see you try, being human as you are now.

Me: Luppi...shut up. You talk like you gay and for one thing you talk too much. So byebye.

Grimmjow: Thank you.

Me: No problem. Now while I fix Aizen again, Ichigo and Hichigo have to get into the fear maiden.

Hichigo and Ichigo: ...(Sweatdrop)

Rose: Go on. While they do that, Grimmjow, do you love anyone?

Grimmjow: Drmona.

drmona:YAY! (HUGS)

Me: Now for the fear maiden!

They go into the fear maiden and we see that Ichigo's worst fear is yaoi fanfictions. Hichigo's worst fear is losing to anyone in a fight.

Me: I don't blame them. Ichigo is freaked out by all yaoi but Hichigo is just freaked out by losing a fight. Now it's time for the seven minutes in heaven/hell.

The first set of participants are me/Ichigo, Ulquiorra/Orihime, Nel/Spoonhead, Rose/Hichigo, Urahara/Yoruichi, Kenpachi/cow, and Yachiru/Ikkaku, Aizen/Polarbear, then Aizen Yamamoto.

Luna: While they do that, were gonna look via camera's to see whats going on.

Closet 1: Jade/Ichigo: Hottly making out. Shirts off.

Luna: Hehe. Next closet.

Closet 2: Ulquiorra/Orihime: One word; smexy.

Sam: D-A-M-N.

drmona: Next closet please.

Closet 3:Nel/Spoonhead: Nel raping spoonhead.

Drake: (Nosebleed)

Raindoshi: Ha, he got a small dick too.

Everyone: NEXT CLOSET!

Closet 4: Rose/Hichigo: Some things are better left unsaid.

Everyone: (Nosebleeds) Please for the love of all that is holy next closet!

Closet 5: Urahara/Yoruichi: Hottly making out. Yoruichi, naked.

Sam: (Staring)

Nisumi: (Whistleing)

Apola: Next closet.

Closet 6: Kenpachi/cow: Major ewwweness

Yumichika: That is definitly not beautiful.

Terra: Nobody asked your opinion gay boy.

drmona: WTF are you doing here?

Terra: I got bored so I decided to see what was going on here.

Misuteri: Next closet.

Closet 7: Yachiru/Ikkaku: Yachiru bitting Ikkaku's shiny balk head.

Hsage: HAHAHAHA!

Nicole: I see ultima owner-sent you again. Wonder what dare you'll have to do this time.

Nisumi: Hehe, this is gonna be good.

Sam: Next closet.

Closet 8: Aizen/Polarbear: Polarbear raping and mauling Aizen.

Shirozangetsu: HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Sero: This is so funny.

Shiva: Damn.

Closet 9: Aizen/Yamamoto: I'mm just gonna let you see.

Yamamoto: What are we supposed to do?

Aizen: Pheww.

Rose: (Runs up to the door) Your supposed to make out or fuck eachother! (Runs back to the computer)

Yamamoto: Oh (Sweatdrops)

Aizen: S***.

Yamamoto: I still don't get it.

Outside the closet.

drmona: WTF MAN!

Drakesword: Borring.

Sam: Finally their done.

Everyone leaves the closet and I'm still trying to fix my outfit and hair.

Me: Next set of participants.

Second set of participants; Ganju/Bonnie, Kaien/Metastalkia, Sero/Grimmjow, Shirozangetsu/Shiva, Momo/Izuru, Toshiro/Karin, Rangiku/Gin, Aizen/Barney

Me: Wait...you all were whatching us! Y-y-you didn't look at mine did ya?

Everyone: Evil grin.

Me: ;_; (Major embarassment)

drmona: Come on Jade. Lets see what's going on in the closets.

Me: Fine =_=. (Major embarresed)

Closet 1:Ganju/Bonnie: Ganju being stomped on by Bonnie.

Luna: Now that's funny.

Rose: Hehe.

Sam: Next closet.

Closet 2: Kaien/Metastalkia: Thinking up a plan to get back at Rose.

Me: Hehe, I'k be careful around them Rose.

Rose: (Sweatdrop)

Apola: Next closet.

Closet 3: Sero/Grimmjow: Conversation.

Grimmjow: I can feel that drmona is pissed.

Sero: Yah me too.

Outside the closet.

drmona: (Glarring and dark aura) If Sero touches...

Me: (Trying to calm her down)

Nicole: Next closet.

Closet 4: Shirozangetsu/Shiva: Making out.

Me: Well they are a couple.

Everyone: (Looking questioningly at me)

Me: Don't ask. Just be thankful that she hasn't eaten a hollow today. Or...you don't wanna know. (Looks away embarasingly)

Misuteri: Next closet.

Closet 5: Momo/Izuru: Alwardly making out.

Raindoshi: Borring, next closet.

Closet 6:Toshiro/Karin: Making out hottly, or in this case freezingly.

Me: The temperature in there has to be below freezing.

drmona: (Still glarring and evil aura)

Tubasaneko: Yukineko, we need to get her to a safer place so her reiatsu doesn't destroy the house.

Me: Thanks guys. Next closet.

Closet 7: Rangiku/Gin: Smexy.

Raindoshi: My eyes!

Nisumi: Gah!

Drake: (Nosebleed)

Me: Oh shit! He's got his eyes open all the way!

Rose: NEXT CLOSET!

Closet 8: Aizen/Barney: Barney raping Aizen.

Everyone: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

After everyone comes out I list the next seven minutes in heaven/hell participants.

3rd set; Aizen/Elmo/Telitubies, me/Ichigo (again) ; ) , Hisana/Byakuya, Stark/Hallibel, Nemu/Uryu, Rose/Ulquiorra, Aizen/cow, Aizen/grizzlybear.

Closet 1: Aizen/Elmo/Telitubies: Ewwwwe!

Everyone: NEXT CLOSET!

Closet 2: Jade/Ichigo: SMEXY!

Everyone: (Nosebleeds)

Shiva: HAHAHAHAHA!

Shirozangetsu: Nice. Next closet. (Figures they would be the only ones unaffected)

Closet 3: Hisana/Byakuya: Pashionatly making out.

Sero: Hehe.

Closet 4: Stark/Hallibel: OMG!

Everyone: NEXT!

Closet 5: Nemu/Uryu: Nothing.

Sam: I guess she don't do nothing without the permission of Korosuchi.

Luna: Boring. Next closet.

Closet 6: Rose/Ulquiorra: Rose tackling Ulquiorra.

Orihime: (Dark aura emmiting from her)

Apola: Now that's scary.

Tubasaneko: At least he's being faitful to her by not really doing anything.

Luna: He can't help that he's a sexy beast.

Shiva: Next closet.

Closet 7: Aizen/cow: Cow is humping Aizen.

Everyone: HAHAHAHAH!

After the first seven minutes are up everyone but Aizen comes out the closets. We just trade the cow for the grizzlybear for his next seven minutes.

Me: That was nice. (Not even paying attention to the screen where Aizen is getting mauled for the second time of the day)

Aizen comes out of the closet dead.

Rose: I'll restore him.

Aizen: Y********...?

Luna: The censor botton never fails.

Rose: Hichigo, do you want a treat?

Hichigo: Yah, sure, why not.

Rose: Meet dark Rukia then.

Dark Rukia: HICHIGO!

Hichigo: (Stares like an idiot, gets tackled by Dark Rukia)

Me: Hehe.

Shirozangetsu: Glad that's not me.

Dark Rukia: There's two of them?

Rose: Yah.

Dark Rukia:YYYYYYAAAAAAAYYYYYYY!

Rose: Rukia, are you happy to see Kaien again?

Rukia: (Whatching Dark Rukia sexually assault Hichigo and Shirozangetsu) Um yah, why?

Rose: You gotta glomp his hollow, Metastalkia.

Rukia: What?

Me: You heard Rose.

She tackles the suprised hollow. After that she runs to Renji. (Hey I like that one better than I do Ruki/Kaien. Sowwy to all those who disagree)

Metastalkia: You is so getting it later Rose.

Rose: Yah right. Now Hichigo, read the declaration of Ichigo's inner world outloud.

Hichigo: Fine.

He begins to read it and a few minutes into it he looks around and sees that no one is really paying attention. Not even Ichigo.

Me: Now that was borring. Time for the next dare, Ichigo, Hichigo, and Zangetsu; counsuling.

They all go to a shrink and Ichigo ends up getting so pissed that he actually attacks the shrink. Hichigo and Zangetsu have to hold him back.

Rose: HAHAHAHAHA! Exactly as planned. Now Aizen's gotta run naked through a capitans meeting.

The next day.

Yamamoto: We have come to discuss the threat of all these truth or dare stories that so many people are subjecting us to.

Aizen: (Voice censored while he runs right through the captains meeting.

Grimmjow: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Rose: Damn he changed back already. But still, hehe on the Aizen thing.

Raindoshi: I still swear that is the smallest dick in the universe. 8D

Me: Now Yamamoto's gotta dance to the single ladies song.

Yamamoto dances to the song.

Me: OMFG! DAMN, MY EYES, I"M GOING BLIND!

Drakesword: MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOOOOOOOOOP!

Nicole: Damn. That's just not right.

Gin: Shit.

Yamamoto stops doing the dance. I shoo him away.

Me: Now for the ultimate dare; Aizen has to do all the dares that he has had to do since beginnign the story.

Aizen: ...N***********************************************************************.

Luna: This is gonna be good.

Rose: No. This is gonna be awsome.

We make him do all the dares over again. In the end he ended up needing his memory wiped again. Sometimes I feel almost sorry for him. But that is never the case.

Me: UGH! Man Rose, you gave me so many dares. This one list could have been a chapter in itself. But I must go on so my fans wont throw things at me. Or flame me. Next set of dares.

**From: animeluver721**

:)hi awsome story by da way!

dares for aizen i dare you to kill your self repeadly and say i love you tosen every time !

jade you and ichigo go in a soundproff room for 2 hour and lock the door!

i dare every one to hold lil shiro down and make him wear a pink and black dress and let rukia do the hair and pick out the shoes

i dare rukia to slap/ hit grimmjow for making that hole in your tummy .

if kaien is still there i dare him to play 7 heaven w/ anyone he wants

last dare i dare all of you including the author to throow pie at aizen :)

Me: Yay, my dare first. (Takes Ichigo to closet)

drmona: I'll deal with these dares for the next two hours. (Thinking of Grimmjow) Aizen, you gotta kill yourself repeadetly while saying "I love Tosen".

Aizen: W********************?

Luna: Well his memory has been wiped, but I will always do my censor botton.

He kills himself repeadetly for an hour.

drmona: Now Kaien has to do seven minutes in heaven with whoever he wants.

Kaien: (Takes Dark Rukia to the closet)

Rose: Who knew?

Sam: Rukia has to slap and or hit Grimmjow for making the hole in her stomach.

Rukia: (SLAP!)

drmona: GRRRRRRRR!

Grimmjow: (Trying to calm drmona down. Kisses her passionetly)

drmona: (Happy now) Well, everyone's gotta hold Toshiro down and make him wear a pink and black dress. Rukia, you gotta do his hair and you gotta pick out the shoes.

Rukia: K. Sorry drmona, the dare just told me to. I don't want the rabid fangirl pit.

drmona: Sokay. I wouldn't want the fangirl pit either. Now to get to the dress up.

It takes them an hour to get him pinned and dressed up. In the end he is whering a black and pink version of a french maid dress. He has his hair put up in chappy hair clips. And he is wearing chappy high heels (who knew they even existed)

Me: Okay...PFFTT...HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Toshiro looks so damn funny!

Ichigo: Hehe...Toshiro...hehe...gay.

Karin: HE IS NOT GAY!

Ichigo: Shit. (Runs and hides behind me)

Me: Now for the next set of dares.

**From: Sparen **

By all characters, are you including obscure or dead ones like Lurichiyo and Ichinose? (Do not answer)

Me: Why the person say not to answer?

Sam: Dunno.

Luna: Doesn't make sence.

Drakesword:?

Me: I guess we'll just get to the next set of dares.

**From: Drakesword **

Thank for doing the song.:)

Well dares.

May I join in? My zanpakuto's is the size of a regular sword. It allow me to make human or hollow sized pupetts. You must fight my puppetts of all my past foes I have defeated, That would be about 300. My zanpakuto's name is kakashi.

Ichigo: You must fight me.

Rukia: Here is a chappy bunny.

Chad: I dare you to join the multi diamensional afrm wreasleing league.

Hichigo: Go to the naruto world and meet Hidan you 2 would get along great.

Everyone I didn't say Do the most popular dance for anime the caramelldansen.

Drakesword: Nice. My dares are up. First, chappy bunny for Rukia.

Rukia: YAY!

Me: Oh that was nice. Now, Hichigo, you gotta go to the Naruto world and meet Hidan (I don't know who he is cause I can't catch Disney X D on my damn TV. I HATE IT DAMMIT! Plus they cut it off of Cartoon network and I just don't have the time to get on you tube to whatch it. Plus I like hearing the normal voices, not having to read the subtitles. I know I'm lazy. There, I'm done with my rant.)

Hichigo: Fine.

I transport him off. Drakesword goes with him.

Me: Now, Chad has to join in that wierd arm wresteling thingy.

Sam: I'll deal with this.

Me: Thanks.

Drakesword: We're back.

Hichigo: I got bored but the guy was cool.

Me: Good. Now it's time for Ichigo to fight Drakesword and his zanpakuto Kakashi...wait. Do not tell me your zanpakuto spirit is Kakashi sensei?

Drakesword: You'll see later.

Ichigo: I gotta fight all 300 puppets?

Drakesword: Yep.

Hichigo: Let me in too!

Ichigo: This time I actually want your help. Zangetsu too.

Zangetsu: Fine.

Me: What about me. Zangetsu's apart of me too.

Shiva: I'm in.

Shirozangetsu: No way I'm getting let out of this.

Drakesword: Fine.

Me: Let's go!

The fight last a whole three hours. In the end we were able to defeat the puppets but Drakesword used the oprotunity to attack from an advantage point. In the end we lost.

Me: NO FAIR! (Sulking in emo corner)

Shiva: That was fun.

Shirozangetsu: So true.

Hichigo: Dammit I lost.

Ichigo: (Trying to get me out the emo corner)

Sam: Awwe man. I missed the fight.

Luna: Don't worry. I got it on a hi def recording. It was awsome. Jade lost.

drmona: So how did Chad do in the tornament?

Sam: He got first place!

Chad:...(Shows the trophy)

Rose: Sweet.

Nicole: Borring.

Me: Now everyone has to to the Caramaldasen!

Do, do doo...

Yeah-eah-eah, yeah

Vi undrarar ni redo alt vara med

Armarna upp nu ska ni fa se

Kom igen

Hvem som helst kan vara med

(Vara med)

So ror pa era fotter

Oa-a-a

Och vicka era hofter

O-la-la-la...

Gör som vi

Till denna melodi

Oa-oa-a

Dansa med oss

Klappa era händer

Gör som vi gör

Ta nagrå steg at vanster

Lyssna och lar

Missa inte chansen

Nu ar vi har med

Caramelldansen

O-o-oa-oa

O-o-oa-oa-a...

O-o-oa-oa

O-o-oa-oa-a...

Det blir en sensation over alt forstås

Pa fester kommer alla att slappa loss

Kom igen

Nu tar vi stegen omigen

Oa-oa...

Så ror pa era fötter

Oa-a-a

Och vicka era höfter

O-la-la-la

Gor som vi

Til denna melodi

Så kom och

Dansa med oss

Klappa era händer

Gör so vi gör

Tå några steg at vänster

Lyssna och lar

Missa inte chansen

Nu ar vi har med

Caramelldansen

Dansa med oss

Klappa era händer

Gör so vi gör

Ta negra steg at vänster

Lyssna och lar

Missa inte chansen

Nu ar vi har med

Caramelldansen

O-o-oa-oa

O-o-oa-oa-a...

O-o-oa-oa

O-o-oa-oa-a...

Så kom och

Dansa med oss

Klappa era hander

Gör so vi gör

Tå några steg at vanster

Lyssna och lar

Missa inte chansen

Nu ar vi har med

Caramelldansen

Dansa med oss

Klappa era händer

Gör so vi gör

Ta några steg at vanster

Lyssna och lar

Missa inte chansen

Nu ar vi har med

CarameldDansen

Misuteri: Next set of dares.

**From: drmona lord **

lol*falls off chair*time for ppl to swich bodys for the whole chapter

grimmjow and me

halibel and toshero

yachiru and ulqui

nel and nnoitora

gin and matsamoto

you can choose the rest but aizen is lockd in a room with my evil sister terra with no escape

keep your big fat dirty hands of my grimmjow*evil arua*

drmona: Yay my dares! (Glares at Yammy)

Me: Ichigo! Stop that, that tickles! HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Everyone: (Watching Ichigo tickle me to get me out the emo corner)

Rose: She's tickleish?

drmona:...Guess so.

Raindoshi: Weird.

Nisumi: Nicole, why don't ya do that to Shinji/

Nicole: I already have. It's fun.

Apola: (Thinking about doing that to Byakuya)

Me: Okay, okay, okay, I'll get out the emo corner already!

Ichigo: (Stops tickleing)

Me: Now for the next dare. Drmona?

drmona: Time to switch bodies!

Rose: I'm glad I made Mayuri make the mind switching device.

drmona: Great minds think alike.

Me: Yep. First though Aizen and Terra into the Locked room of hell! UGH! WTF? A snowball? WTH!

Aizen: N*********!

Terra: DRMONA!

drmona: Yay.

They get locked into the room and then we set up the mind switcher device. Since it only does two people at a time, we will go in turns and we will se the reactions.

Turn 1: Grimmjow/drmona: SWITCH!

d/Grimmjow (Means drmona in Grimmjows body): S-W-E-E-T!

G/drmona: I'm glad it's drmona and not some random chick.

d/Grimmjow: (Playing with the blue hair, and the bone jaw fragment)

Me: Cool. Next.

Turn 2: Hallibel/Toshiro: SWITCH!

H/Toshiro: Not right at all.

Karin: ... ;_;

T/Hallibel: Sorry Karin. I'll be back to normal next chapter.

d/Grimmjow: Don't worry about it Karin.

Apola: Next.

Turn 3: Yachiru/Ulquiorra: SWITCH!

Y/Ulquiorra: (Running around hyperly in Ulqui's body) YYYYYAAAAAYYYYY!

Me: That's just not right.

U/Yachiru: (Goes to sit down by Orihime)

Orihime: (Puts him/her in her lap like a little sister)

Raindoshi: NEXT!

Turn 4: Nel/Spoonhead: SWITCH!

N/Spoonhead: This outfit is uncomfortable.

S/Nel: I hate this show...(Forced by love potion) But I love Nelliel!

Nisumi: HEHE!

Nicole: NEXT!

Turn 5: Gin/Rangiku: SWITCH!

G/Rangiku: (Tries not to fall forward) How can you walk like this with these giant things on your chest.

R/Gin: (Opens eyes...and frowns, not a good combination) Well Gin, you don't gotta say it like that.

Rose: Shut your eyes please Rangiku!

Sam: Smile please!

Drakesword: Now that is scary!

R/Gin: Fine. (Copies Gin's normal look)

Turn 6 (My choice): Me/Ichigo: SWITCH!

J/Ichigo: Sweet.

I:Jade: Weird, but cool.

d/Grimmjow: Fun uh?

I/Jade: Yep.

J/Ichigo: Thanks drmona. And now the next set of dares.

**From: apola55 **

funny first aizen gin espada number 9 (i cant spell his name) hisana ( byakuyas mine!) and ishida must act out alice a human sacrifice ( vocaloids) with characters as follows 

gin first alice

aizen second alice

tousen third alice

hisana and ishida fourth alice

can i kill hisana cuz i love byakuya more and in my rp im of noblity apola ahiru 

nemu go up to ururu and sing soul sister

ishida kiss nemu cuz this guy i met this guy at valiue villege who told me about it. 

if its not too much or a problem may i co-host of one chapter

name: apola ahiru

zanpakuto: dancu no bara

bankai: dancu no bara hime 

bankai looks: rose petals all around me a thorned vine whip like shikai

power: intoxicataces oponents for a swift kill

gender: female

normal looks: 5 foot 3 longs blonde hair and saphire blue eyes

back to dares all arrancar must sing the hetalia endings dressed as the character aizen is hugary

renji shave your head because you hair reminds me of cherrys and pine apple and i love cherrys and o wont alow your hare resemble my favorite fruit!

renji after your done shaving your hair put on a pink wig and ask out szayel

toushiro get on your knees and propose to lil yachiru infornt or kenpachi

grimmjow and ulquiorra go into the fear maiden my brother thinks ulquiorras worst fear is you having no make up ( my brothers an idiot)

J/Ichigo: Kay, Apola, take it away. Umph! Hey! Who in the hell is getting snow balls around here!

Apola: Sure thing Ichi-...Jade...umm...?

J/Ichigo: Just call me Jade. I mean we only switched bodies. I'm still me.

Apola: Right-oh! Now, intoxicate, Dancu no bara!

Byakuya: ...(Drunk look to face)

Apola: Now that he's practicaly drunk. Die HISANA! (Kill)

Hisana: (Dead)

Apola: Now I'm happy! 8D

J/Ichigo: Now, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra into the fear maiden.

U/Yachiru: Why must I go in that thing when I'm already in the body of a small child?

G/drmona: I don't really care.

They go into the fear maiden and Ulquiorra's worst fear is Orihime being pissed at him(He saw what she did to Waru Waru). Grimmjow's worst fear is drmona not loving him anymore.

J/Ichigo: Sweet, but boring.

Apola: Renji, shave your hair!

Renji: WHY?

Apola: It reminds me of cherries and pinapples and cherries are my favorite friut ever! So do it!

Renji: (Shaves) There, happy now?

Apola: Not quite.

Renji: WHAT NOW!

Apola: Now you gotta wear this pink wig and then you gotta ask out Szayel Apparo Grantz.

Renji: WTF!

J/Ichigo: Do it.

He puts on the wig and he ask the gay scientist out. Then much to everyones suprise, the dude turns him down.

Everyone:...? D8

J/Ichigo: Now for the play.

Gin, Aizen, Aranyero, Hisana(Revived), and Uryu act out the play for Apola.

Apola: HEHE!

J/Ichigo: Now Uryu gotta kiss Nemu.

Uryu: Fine.

He kisses her and she actually blushes.

Apola: Now Nemu has to sing Soul Sister to Ururu.

Nemu sings Soul Sister to Ururu and that gets a blank stare from everyone but Apola.

J/Ichigo: Wierd much. Now onto the next set of dares.

**From: ultima-owner**

Aizen: Did you know you have a god complex?

Hsage: hang by feet over angry sharks

Anyone: cut the rope

J/Ichigo: Yo, Aizen, you know you gotta god complex right?

Aizen: N********.

Luna: That didn't sound like a yes to me so I censored him.

Sero: Good call.

Tsukihime: Yah.

Hsage: ...(Sweatdrop) Shit!

Sero, Raindoshi, and Nisumi tie him up above my backyard pool. Shiva and Shirozangetsu got the sharks.

J/Ichigo: I'm gonna cut the rope. Sorry Hsage. You ticked me off when you french kissed me.

Hsage: You know when you in Ichigo's body, it makes it look like he's gay.

J/Ichigo: WHY YOU! GETSUGATENSHO!

Hsage: DAAAAMMMMIIIITTTT!

J/Ichigo: There, now that felt good. Next set of dares.

**From: WaruWaru **

You killed Aizen DX Damn ya- 

-Gets tacled by Inoue- 

DAMN, -runs away from the crazy **- 

Anyways, keep it up! 

Be keen to Snowball 8D

Orihime: I'll set my Kotensashun on ya you bitch!

J/Ichigo: So that's who's been throwing snow balls at me. But how is she getting the snow here. It's like the middle of summer and I live in the south. The lows down here are in the fucken hundreds for pitties sake.

Luna: I dunno but it sounds like fun. Toshiro and Rukia should make it snow here.

J/Ichigo: No way! Wait till school starts. Then I can get out of school. Even the lightest bit of snow down here in this tiny town makes us get out. That's one of the many reasons that I love snow. Plus I wanna wait cause I'm going camping this weekend. Now onto the next dares.

**From: IdentifiedLuna1998 **

You almost make me die from laughter. Now i'm training with Tsukihime -dodge from Tsukihime's attack- fudge, now onto the dares -stabs Aizen ON THE PEA SIZED MANHOOD

Ichigo: you may give ZAngetsu a wedgie

Byakuya: wear a lady's clothes

Yoruichi: help Byakuya's 'dress up'

Hichigo: watch Ulquiorra's levan polka for 4 hrs

Jade: DO YOU KNOW POKEMON? DO YOU LIKE MUDKIPS? LET'S CATCH ARCEUS FOR REAL !

Aizen: cosplay as Ulquiorra and near the rabid fangirls and boys

Rose: you and me, attack Aizen with bankai

Drmona: you may have 'fun' with Grimm-kitty

Tubasaneko: -sneaky grin- i know something you hate (fight with girls) now FIGHT. TSUKIHIME. LIKE. A. REAL. MAN. OR I TELL DRMONA TO MAKE YOU EAT TRASH

Tsukihime: -dodge another attack from her- okay, this time make Tubasaneko wearsomething prissy ( Tsukihime: "hehehe, i'm gonna enjoy this!")

Tensa Zangetsu: turn head from Ichigo to me, TEACH ME THE FINAL GETSUGA TENSHO

Toshiro: force Matsumoto do the paperwork

Zangetsu: strip dance at Ichigo

Grimmjow: you can have a kitty palace with Drmona

Gin: say 'bye bye' everytime you say a word fro all chapters including when the show over

Everyone: do our fave time is... KILL AIZEN UNTIL HE GOT NO MANHOOD

Me:"whew, that's all the dares"

Tsukihime:"Bankai"

Me:"**, Bankai, Tenyoru No Tsukihime"

Gin: -waves- bye bye

J/Ichigo: Why are you two fighting now?

Tsukihime: We got bored.

Luna: Onto the dares!

J/Ichigo: First; yes I like pokemon. I already have several Arceus. The ideal starter pokemon is a mudkip. Plus it's just so darn cute. Yes I admit it, I am a pokefreak. That was the very first japanese style cartoon I ever got into. It led to Dragonball Z, to Naruto, to Inyuyasha, to Deathnote, to the greatest thing in the universe, BLEACH!

If anyone has an action replay cheat thing for the DS and has pokemon platinum here's the code for level 100 Arceus94000130 FCFF0000 B2101D40 00000000 E0008020 00000018 3FFFFFFF B4A3B4A0 03E701ED 00010164 00000000 00000000 D2000000 00000000. Have fun.

Luna: Sweet.

J/Ichigo: Now for the next dare, Tensa Zangetsu, go teach Luna the final getsugatensho.

Tensa Zangetsu: Why?

J/Ichigo: Cause the dare said so. And plus I already know it and so does Ichigo, so it seems only right that a fellow moon based zanpakuto wielder should know the move as well.

Tensa Zangetsu: Fine.

Luna: YAY!

J/Ichigo: Now Gin gotta say byebye after each sentence and at the end of each chapter. (Sneaky do powers)

Gin: Not going to...byebye.

d/Grimmjow: HAHAHA!

J/Ichigo: That reminds me, Grimmjow gets a kitty palace with you and then you get alone time with him in the palace...wait...man that is so messed up. The roles are reversed...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

G/drmona: Oh well.

d/Grimmjow: Experimenting time!

They go off to the palace.

J/Ichigo: Okaaaaay. Now for the next dare. Now Zangetsu gotta stripdance Ichigo.

I/Jade: EWWWWE!

Zangetsu: As long as you don't say nothing, it will seem like I'm stripdancing Jade.

J/Ichigo: ;_; Ewwwe! (Old dude!) I no wanna see!

I/Jade: I don't either but I'm being forced to.

Zangetsu does the stripdance for Ichigo. Ichigo goes and throws up. (That's not gonna be a plesant feeling when I get back in my body)

J/Ichigo: NEXT DARE! Ichigo, now you can give Zangetsu a wedgie.

I/Jade: Okay. (Gives him a massive wedgie)

Zangetsu stalks off, cupping his manhood in tow.

J/Ichigo: Now Byakuya's gotta wear girly cloths and Yoruichi's gotta help them get them on. While they do that I'm gonna get Hichigo started on watching Ulquiorra's leven polka for 4 hours.

Ten minutes later.

Yoruichi: There I'm done.

Byakuya: I have no pride left.

Everyone's laughing their heads off because Byakuya's wearing a spagetti strap lime green tank top and daisy duke shorts with high heel shoes, with pantie hoes, with ribbons in his hair.

Luna: I'm back! The final getsugatensho is awesome! Now Tubasaneko has to fight Tsukihime!

Tubasaneko: Will not. I don't wanna hurt her.

Tsukihime: Oh don't give me that crap talk. You just don't wanna, you big chicken.

Tubasaneko: I am not a chicken. I'm a cat for pitties sake!

Tsukihime: (Master plan) Then prove it, ya big chicken.

Tubasaneko: THAT'S IT. YUKINEKO, FUSE WITH ME, NOW!

Yukineko: I don't wanna fuse with an idiot like you.

J/Ichigo: You better do it. Looks like Tubasaneko is really pissed.

Yukineko: Fine.

They fuse and when the smoke cleares we se drmona's true zanpakuto spirit form. Quite the sight if I do say so myself.

Yukineko/Tubasaneko: Now, FIGHT!

They begin theier fight where at the end the Yuki-, Tuba- combo actually wins against Tsukihime.

d/Grimmjow: ALRIGHT!

They unfuse as soon as the battle ends.

J/Ichigo: When did you get back?

d/Grimmjow: About halfway during the fight.

J/Ichigo: Ah, okay, next dare, Toshiro, force Rangiku to do paper work.

T/Hallibel: Do you have an Idea.

J/Ichigo: Yah I do. Someone elses idea though, just too funny to pass up though. (I whisper it in his ear)

He gets Hallibel who is still in his body to freez Rangiku in the desk chair so she has no choice to do the paperwork. She does it but she never stops complaining.

Luna: Now me and Rose gonna attack Aizen with our bankais.

They distroy Aizen in one hit. I revive him for his next dare.

J/Ichigo: Now he gotta cosplay Ulquiorra and go into the rabid fangirl pit, but now I put fanboys in there too.

Lets just say, the normal punishment was bad enough. This is just down right wrong but so damn hilarious.

J/Ichigo: Now...KILL AIZEN TILL HE GOT NO MANHOOD!

Nicole: Now for the next set of dares.

**From: Anime Otaku TB15**

Aizen: I dare you to dress up as Light and say, "I'll take a potato chip...AND EAT IT!. Also, let Momo and Toshiro kill you to death when dressed up as him. When dressing up as Light, have to be in a gigai. No sword either.

Orihime: Whoever insults or make fun of you and your friends, use profanityalong with using tsubaki to attack them.

Ichigo: Dye your hair black. You too Hichigo. Both of you at the same time must say 'That's what she said' after everybody's sentences except yours. Yes, even if a guy is talking.

Grimmjow: Glomp those who like/love you. Also, wear a blue kitty costume and sing the meow mix song while doing it.

Gin: Propose to Rangiku and don't take no for an answer. Also, do it while wearing a purple maid dress with a pink ribbon on your head along with painting your nails pink and purple as well.

Ulquiorra: Wear black jeans and a panda hoodie and hold a sign that says "SAVE THE PANDAS!"

Tosen: Drink a potion that will turn you into a mouse. Wear sunglasses too.

That's all I have for now. Feel free to use them.

Apola: Tosen's gotta drink this tea that'll make him a mouse.

Nicole: I got the sunglasses.

We force the tea down his throaght. He ends up looking like Jerry the mouse from Tom and Jerry.

J/Ichigo: Hehe. Now Ulquiorra, we have to switch you back for this dare. Cause you have to wear black jeans and a panda hoodie and you have to hold a sign that says save the pandas on it.

U/Yachiru: Why?

J/Ichigo: Why does everyone ask why. It gets old.

He switches back and he goes around my town holding up the sign in the outfit.

Hichigo: There I watch Ulquiorra's leven polka for 4 hours. It got old after the first two hours.

J/Ichigo: You do have a short attention spand.

Hichigo: Yep.

Sam: Now Grimmjow's gotta glomp those who love/like him, while singing to the meow mix song, and wearing a blue kitty suit.

Grimmjow, who is still in drmona's body goes around tackling those who like him. He saves drmona for last and then he takes her to the kitty palace.

G/drmona: Meow meow meow meow meow.

J/Ichigo: Now Gin's gotta propose to Rangiku.

R/Gin: Does that mean I gotta do it or him in my body.

Luna: You can do it Rangiku.

J/Ichigo: The costume is in the bathroom.

R/Gin: Fine.

She comes out and it looks totally funny on Gin's body. She makes him look gay. She even put extra work into the outfit. She proposes and Gin Accepts.

J/Ichigo: Seriously a switch of roles today. Now Aizen you gotta dress up as light. But you gotta say, I'll take a potatoe chip and eat it. And don't worry, you're gonna have some fun in this dare. You wont get hurt.

Aizen: S*********?

J/Ichigo: Yep. All you gotta do is dress as Light Yagami and you gotta be mean to Orihime.

Aizen: Y********! 8D(Finally a no hurt me dare)

I walk over to Orihime while Aizen gets dressed. I tell her her dare. She grins and she goes to sit back down to wait to hurt Aizen.

J/Ichigo: Luna, no censor botton for this one. We wanna hear what he has to say.

Luna: What?

I tell her about the dare.

Luna: Sweet.

Aizen: First, I'll take a potatoe chip and eat it! Orihime, you are a fat, ugly, stupid, idiot, bitch!

Orihime: (Evil smile) I'm gonna kill you myself you asshole! Kotensashun, I regect!

Aizen gets attacked by Tsubaki. In the end he is bloodied and unconcious.

Orihime: He's all your's Momo and Toshiro.

Momo: Sure thing.

T/Hallibel: I'm gonna enjoy this.

They kill Aizen and we go to the next dare.

J/Ichigo: Now Ichigo and Hichigo have to dye their hair black. So since my hair is so not getting dyed I'm gonna dye Ichigo's hair for him. Come on Hichigo. Plus yall gotta say that's what she said after everyones sentences.

Hichigo: Meh. That's what she says.

Both me and him come out with our messy black hair.

Drakesword: I swear, Ichigo's body just doesn't look right with a smile on his face and his hair black.

J/Ichigo: Yah, now he looks like Kaien. Don't worry Ichigo, the coloring is only temporary. It'll come out after ten washes with the remover.

I/Jade: ;_; That's what she said.

J/Ichigo: Now to the next set of dares.

**From: BlazingFireAngelXXX **

Actually Luna, I was a "he". Well, whatever, this is my next dares (or truth)

Gin: This is my Zanpakutou,'El Replicator', it can copy the abilities of other Zanpakutou. So ummm yeah, SHOOT TO KILL! SHINSOU!

Aizen:Bathe in a tub full of skunk perfume

Jade: Male are allowed into this dare isn't it?

Ichigo: kiss Harribel in the tattoed area

Rukia: Sing Numa Numa

Ishida: Sew me a Quincy garb!

J/Ichigo: Of corse boys are allowed on here. Sam, Tubasaneko, Yukineko, they're boys. Now Uryu, you gotta make him a quincy battle outfit.

Uryu: I will get right to work.

J/Ichigo: While he does that, Rukia's gotta sing Numa Numa.

She sings the song that sends us all falling on our asses laughing so hard.

Uryu: I'm finished.

J/Ichigo: Good. (Teleports outfit to BFAXXX) Now Aizen has to bathe in this tub of skunk spray.

Everyone except Aizen: (Wereing gas mask)

Aizen: D*****.

He gets in the tub and he stays in it for thirty minutes.

J/Ichigo: Man that's fowl.

Apola: Nasty.

Nicole: Gross.

Raindoshi: Hehe, small dick.

J/Ichigo: Now Ichigo's gotta kiss Hallibel in the tattooed area. Wait...umm...? (Major gender confusion)

Sam: Jade, since you in Ichigo's body and Toshiro is in Hallibel's body. Just kiss the tattoo.

J/Ichigo: EWWWWWEE

T/Hallibel: Discusting.

Draksword: This aughta be good.

I do the dare then I go was out my/Ichigo's mouth.

J/Ichigo: Ugh. Now for the last set of dares.

**From: nicci'weezy **

haha wicked cool! ya got me just right! is it me or does this get funnier everytime i read it?

DARES:

Ukitake and Toshiro open a candy store and give everyone free candy!

nnoitrra kiss nel!

Ichigo and renji do the caramelldansen in perfect unison!

rukia beat up kisuke cuz its his fault Aizen reached into your chest.

Nicole: Yay my dares! Toshiro and Ukitake have to open a candy store and give us free candy.

They open up a candy store. Where'd they get all the candy you ask? Yachiru's wearhouse is now the candy store.

J/Ichigo: YAY CHOCOLATE!

I/Jade: She must love chocolate.

J/Ichigo: Yes I do. Now Spoonhead gotta kiss Nel.

Spoonhead: Can do. (Still affected by the love potion)

Nicole: Now Rukia has to beat the shit out of Urahara cause he caused the whole thing with Aizen and the Hogyoku.

Rukia: With pleasure.

She beats up Urahara till he is unconcious and on the ground in a bloody heap.

J/Ichigo: Now since Ichigo is in my body and I in his, we'll both do the Caramelldasen with Renji. HIT IT!

Do, do doo...

Yeah-eah-eah, yeah

Vi undrarar ni redo alt vara med

Armarna upp nu ska ni fa se

Kom igen

Hvem som helst kan vara med

(Vara med)

So ror pa era fotter

Oa-a-a

Och vicka era hofter

O-la-la-la...

Gör som vi

Till denna melodi

Oa-oa-a

Dansa med oss

Klappa era händer

Gör som vi gör

Ta nagrå steg at vanster

Lyssna och lar

Missa inte chansen

Nu ar vi har med

Caramelldansen

O-o-oa-oa

O-o-oa-oa-a...

O-o-oa-oa

O-o-oa-oa-a...

Det blir en sensation over alt forstås

Pa fester kommer alla att slappa loss

Kom igen

Nu tar vi stegen omigen

Oa-oa...

Så ror pa era fötter

Oa-a-a

Och vicka era höfter

O-la-la-la

Gor som vi

Til denna melodi

Så kom och

Dansa med oss

Klappa era händer

Gör so vi gör

Tå några steg at vänster

Lyssna och lar

Missa inte chansen

Nu ar vi har med

Caramelldansen

Dansa med oss

Klappa era händer

Gör so vi gör

Ta negra steg at vänster

Lyssna och lar

Missa inte chansen

Nu ar vi har med

Caramelldansen

O-o-oa-oa

O-o-oa-oa-a...

O-o-oa-oa

O-o-oa-oa-a...

Så kom och

Dansa med oss

Klappa era hander

Gör so vi gör

Tå några steg at vanster

Lyssna och lar

Missa inte chansen

Nu ar vi har med

Caramelldansen

Dansa med oss

Klappa era händer

Gör so vi gör

Ta några steg at vanster

Lyssna och lar

Missa inte chansen

Nu ar vi har med

CarameldDansen

J/Ichgio: That was fun. Twice in the same chapter.

Nicole: I had fun.

Apola: I had so much fun here.

J/Ichigo: I'd like to thank all my friends/cohost on my story. I give you all chocolate chip cookies. You all have stayed with me through my story and some of you have even read my other story and are fans of that one as well. Now as everyone knows how this goes; flames are aloud, cause if you flame me they get sent to Aizen and they burn him, not me. I own nothing of course, R&R. REVIWE DAMMIT! Hehe. 8D Jade Kurosaki OUT!


	8. Chapter 8

Me: Okay peoples! Time for the fun to begin! I got some new reviewers, and cohost! They are EliXmer XV, Luna's OC named Nami, and bleachboy998, and SeasprayLove's Oc Nami Kurosaki. Nicknames will be XV and Bleachboy! Sorry it took so long, I got grounded so I had to plan things out in my head. Plus I got upset by critiques so this may be my last chapter on for this story. I will work on in at though so don't be scared people! My pen name is the same there as it is here so don't worry. So onto the first dares! But first here's a list of all my cohost to keep everyone updated; (clears throaght) drmona, Rose, Luna, Sea, Sero, Tsukihime, Tubasaneko, Yukineko, Drake, Hsage, Nami, Nicole, Nisumi, Misuteri, Raindoshi, XV, and Bleachboy. Whew! That's alot of people. I'm so happy though! (Fangirl squeal!) Now that I got that out my system, on with the show!

**From: Shimigamix**

Hello my name is Adam Deffendall AKA Shimigamix (Full Shinigami profile below)

I live in Arkansas and have been a fan of Truth or Dare Bleach Style since the start and I love each chapter. I have one story on .com "Ichigo Kurosaki and Rangiku Matsumoto ~~ The Marriage of the Strawberries" 

(.net/s/6132552/1/Ichigo_Rangiku_The_Marriage_of_the_Strawberries)

{consructive critism is welcome} 

Name:Adam Deffendall Aka Shimigamix

Gender: Male

description: 5'5" dirty blond hair light build age 23

Primary Zanpacto:Kaze no ken (wind sword) from an unpublised claymore strory)

Spirit: two dffierent females that look like a certain 7th division captains

swords both have vastly different personalities

Sealed: a standard dashio pair of swords(standard kantana and short sword)

Skikai: both look like Shunsui K.'s shikai which have characteristic attacks

of inuyasha and sessshmaru (tensagia only) 

Bankai: see bankai below Note bankai is different in story

Hollow Zanpacto: Buster (Yeah I like final fantasy)

Spirit: looks just like a hollow cloud 

Sealed: regular katana

Skikai: grows to buster size

Bankai: stays same size but can be spilt into all six swords fully compatiable

with Kaze no Ken's shikai this makes up her bankai

On with the dares and truths

Truths

1. Ichigo and family what would you give to have maskai back with you

2. Ichigo do you still blame yourself for your mom's death

3. Unohona who do you like

Dares

1. Ichigo fight me and i'l bring your mom back

2. Seven minutes

a. Jade/Ichigo

b. Byakuya/Hisana

c. Grimmjow/Drmona

d. Hichigo/Dark rukia

e. aizen/yellow jackets/killer bees/red wasps/hornets(what can I say I hate

his living guts)

f. toshiro/karin

g. ururu/jinta

h. urahara/soi fon/Yoruichi

i. Nel/Spoonhead

j. kon/Ririn

k. Zangetsu/Sode no Shirayuki

3. Ichigo on bended knee ask Jade "Will You Marry Me"

4. Jade you know what to do*

5. Aizen Redo the Top ten Dares (Jade and ichigo choses)

6. Aizen fight me with your zanpacto(switched before hand with a generic

zanpacto Doctored up to look like his)

7. Eveyone laugh as aizen tries to release the asachi and he's pile-drived 

8. Grimmjow on bended knee ask Drmona "Will You Marry Me"

9. Drmona you know what to do*

10. Byakuya, Ichigo, Hichigo, and Zangetsu go Gangsta

thanks

*Jade and Ichigo get some bonding in(Hint Hint)

Me: Total awesomness! First the truths. Unohona, who do you like?

Unohona: Umm...Kenpachi.

Everyone:...(OMFG! The apochalyps is apon us!)

Me: Okay...next truth asap! Ichigo, do you still blame yourself for your moms death?

Ichigo: No. It was that bastard Grand Fissure's fault.

Me: Good. Now, Ichigo, Isshin, Karin, and Yuzu, what would yall give to have Masaki back? That brings us to our first dare. Ichigo has to fight Adam.

Ichigo: Why?

Adam: (Teleport) Yo. Time for my fight.

Ichigo: Fine. Bring it. BANKAI!

Adam: KAZE NO KEN!

They fight and it ends in a tie.

Adam: Nice workout. Now for your reward. (POWERS)

Masaki: Isshin, Ichigo, Karin Yuzu!

Ichigo:!

Isshin:!

Karin:!

Yuzu:!

Karin and Yuzu: MOMMYYYYYY!

Isshin: MASAKI!

Ichigo:...Mom...

They all run up to her and it's such a sweet reunion.

Rose: Hey Masaki.

Me: Captain Masaki.

Nicole: So sweet, but lets get onto the next dare people...wait did you say captain Masaki?

Sero: She was the 96 captain of squad 0.

Rose: I am the 98 captain along with Sero.

Me: I'm a member of squad 0 now.

Rose: Yep.

Me: Right. Now Aizen, you gotta fight Adam, you get to fight with your sword this time. (Hands him the asachi that looks like his zanpakuto)

Aizen: F************************.

Luna: Hehe.

Adam: Bring it you trator bastard!

They fight. Aizen gets torn to shreds.

Everyone: HAHAHAHAHA!

Me: I'll bring him back to life and now we'll go and do my top ten favorite Aizen dares. This is what he'll do.

AIZEN:GO TO AN SWORN TO HATE AIZEN MEETING AND LET THEM DO THEIR WORST

Aizen: stab your self ( because your my no.1 list of the person i want to kill)

Aizen: scare the living daylights out of a little kid. Let the angry mother beat the real you to a epicly bloody plup

AIZEN: Go "visit" the Visords. Ulquiorra has to watch while they maul him. 

Aizen: jump of from Grand Canyon

Aizen: eat your clothes, do the dancing queen, and gets trapped with 100 rabid dogs

AIZEN FEEL THE RATH OF SERO'S FALSE CERO OLCUTIS (ULQUIORRA'S BLACK CERO)

AIZEN: HICH A RIDE ON FIRE WORKS

dares for aizen i dare you to kill your self repeadly and say i love you tosen every time !

He does all the dares, dieing multiple times.

Me: Such funnyness. Now for the next dares. Ichigo, Grimmjow, come here please. Read the dare list please.

They read the list, and Grimmjow does his part first.

Grimmjow: (Bends on his knee in front of drmona) Drmona will you marry me?

drmona: YYYYYEEEEESSSSS! (Jumps up and down in happiness)

Ichigo: (Bends on me in front of me) Jade, will you marry me?

Me: (Glomps him) YES!

Adam: Nice. I'm just gonna sit on the sidelines for the rest of the chap okay? I'm bored and I wanna watch all the destruction and insanity.

Luna: Borring, I wanna torture Aizen sumore.

Me: Now for the seven minutes in heaven time.

First participants; Me/Ichigo, drmona/Grimmjow, Byakuya/Hisana, Hichigo/Dark Rukia, Aizen/yellow jackets/killer bees/red wasps/hornets.

They all go into the closets except Aizen, he gotta get draged in there by XV. Sea throws in the glass containers of the deadly bees and wasp.

Bleachboy: Awesome. Now to the computer screens to look at the closets.

Closet 1: Jade/Ichigo: CENSORED for the sake of everyone elses sight.

Drake: (Nosebleed)

Raindoshi: OMG!

Sero: Well they are married now.

Misuteri: Next closet.

Closet 2: drmona/Grimmjow: One word...DAMN!

Tubasaneko: (Nosebleed)

Yukineko: (Nosebleed) Damn.

Raindoshi: Next!

Closet 3: Byakuya/Hisana: The gangsta thing stuck with him.

Rose: Oooo. I can feel Apola is pissed right now.

Sero: Too funny.

XV: Awesome! Next closet.

Closet 4: Hichigo/Dark Rukia: D-A-N-G!

Luna: Nice.

Nami: Cool.

Tsukihime: Come on people! Let's get to the Aizen closet!

Closet 5: Aizen/yellow jackets/killer bees/red wasps/hornets: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Everyone: (Roaring laughter)!

Everyone comes out the closets and the next sets go in. I'm gonna just skip descriptions cause I have a ton more dares to do.

Me: Now for Byakuya, Ichigo, Hichigo, and Zangetsu to go gangsta!

They all get dressed. Hichigo has way too much fun with it. I swear I do not see how he can let his pants hang so low without them falling all the way down. Ichigo's look had me drooling. Byakuya was his normal unspoken self, but he was blushing like crazy cause Hisana was all up on him. Zangetsu...lets just say he should stay normal. Old man plus gangsta equals creepy fest.

Me: Whew now that's done. On to the next set of dares!

**Name: bleachboy998**

Can i please join! My zanpakuto is Dendoken Shiru, it's release command is transform. It can transform into any zanpakuto it has seen before and it has seen almost seen every zanpakuto. My bankai is Hegusan Dendoken Shiru. It splits into 3 blobs that can transform into anything including other bankai. My Hollow form is Kindendo. He looks like a gold blob. He is very mischievous so you have to watch him. I'm a boy and I'm in love with Rukia.

Truth:

Jade:How old are you.

Jade:Are you Asian. If so SO AM I!

Dare:

Kenpachi:Hang out for the entire chapter with Unohana.

Jade:Fight me without Bankai. Then fight me again with Bankai.

Me: I am sixteen years old and I am american. Now Kenpachi gotta hang with Unohana for the rest of the chapter.

Bleachboy: Yo! Time for our fights!

Me: Bring it!

We fight without our bankais and he wins. We fights all out and I win.

Me: Totally awesome! Man that was so unfair at first that you were using Byakuya's bankai, my bankai, and freaking Toshiro's bankai! Thank goodness I got two hollows on my side. That was major funness! Now for the next set of dares!

**From: EliXmer XV **

This is my first review and my first day here! You should feel speical(?) lol! Ok now the dares:

1)Aizen catch(Throws tensa zangetsu in his eye)

2)Ichigo:Do a running with the bulls

3)Rukia:Destroy this(pushes 150ft chappy through door)

4)Aizen:Get hung upside down and be a pinyata(?)for a sugar rushed Toshiro,Yachiru,adn nel(child)Here use these(hands barbed wired bats.

5)Byakuya:Be a gangster again(lol)

6)Jade:Into fear chamber thing!

Truths:

1)Soi-fon:Are you sure you straight?

2)Soi-fon:Are you sure?

3)Urahada:Can i use your cane zanpaku-to(i know not a truth just wanna use it)?

Other:

I was just wondering...Naw...But maybe...Ok

Can i join you?

I love the story and i was just yes then:

Name:Elixmer XV(xv for short)

Gender:M

Height:Medium(5'9)

Zanpakuto-Debirus enkou(devils halo)

Shikai-Open the skies, Debirus enkou

Bankai-Tennotsukais akumu(Angels nightmare

Personality:laid back, easy to laugh!

Look-like:Regular shinigami(?) white sash, hood on back which is up most of the time!

Ok ive written enough!Keep writing and ill keep R&Ring!

XV: Yo! time for my dares! First, yo Aizen...CATCH! (Grabs my Tensa Zangetsu from me and throws it at Aizen. It hits his eye, we see blood)

Me: (Gets my sword from enbedment of Aizen's face) Hey! You should have at least asked first. Byakuya, you gotta stay gangsta sumore. (Takes a cloth from pocket and starts wiping the blood off)

Byakuya: Whatever.

XV: Hehe. Now Jade...into the fear maiden!

Me: Knew this was coming soon.

I get into the fear maiden and everyone crouds the computer to see what my greatest fear is. They see me as a young girl, around five, having to watch her family die right in front of me one by one they fall as if their throaghts were cut by blades. I look down in time to see the pool of blood trickle around my feet. I let out a blood curdling scream, then the screen goes black. I walk out of the fear maiden with a darkened look.

Everyone: (Looking at me)

Me: What? ...I need sugar. (I go off to find a coke and a hershy bar)

XV: Dang...umm, next dare is for Ichigo to run with the bulls.

Ichigo: What!

I come back looking happier, and hyper.

Me: Running with the bulls is a tradition done in Spain. I don't particuarly like that tradition but I respect thier culture.

We teleport to Spain and we watch as Ichigo is running for his life along with several hundred people down a spanish road trying to get away from the bulls. We teleport back after the stampede dies away.

Me: Now Rukia has to destroy this 150 ft chappy plushi.

Rukia: NOOOOO!

Dark Rukia: Ya gotta do it.

Rukia: Shut Up! Fine. Dance, Sode no Shirayuki! (She freezes and shatters the huge chappy)

XV: Now, Soi Fon, are you sure that you're strait?

Soi Fon: Yes for the last time people, I AM STRAIT!

XV: Are you sure?

Soi Fon:...Okay, I'm bi alright (Embarrased blush)

Me: I knew it!

XV: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Now Urahara, can I use your cane/Benehime?

Urahara: Umm sure, I guess.

XV: YAYNESS! (He goes off to play with it while I present the next set of dares)

**From: drmona lord **

the person for your other story the time they meet is just as they reach hwako mundo(I think I spelld it whrong)hope that helps

now for dares

7 min in hell

terra aizen

hichi ichi jade

tubasaneko yukineko

ok just to give aizen a little brake he gets super sized after that I dont care what we do to him

drmona: Yo Terra! You gotta do a dare!

Terra: What dare?

Me: You gotta do seven minutes in heaven with a cool guy!

Terra: Ooo I hope it's Shiro-chan!

Me:?...Toshiro?

Terra: Duh.

Me: Get in the closet then I gotta drag Toshiro out here to get him in with you.

I throw Aizen in the closet instead. You can hear Aizen's screams and Terra's pissed off yelling echoing all in the houes. Since the closets lock from the outside, Terra is stuck in there...that is until she breaks my door.

Me: I don't get it...why do people have a thing for breaking doors? Oh well. Next...me, Ichgio...**and** Hichigo?

drmona: Yah...^.^ Oh and Tubasaneko and Yukineko gotta do the 7 min in hell!

Tubasaneko and Yukineko: WHAT THE HELL!

drmona: You heard me. (Evil cat grin)

Grimmjow: (Whistles)

Closet 1: Tubasaneko and Yukineko

Yukineko: We are so going to get back at her!

Tubasaneko: True.

Closet 2: Ichigo/Me/Hichigo

Ichigo: She's mine.

Hichigo: Share!

Me: Shit. (Sweatdrop)

They both attack me. Outside the closet.

Rose: Damn.

Shiva: ...

Drmona: HAHAHAHAHA!

Drakesword: (NOSEBLEED!) Ummmmm lemons...(Looks away)

Me: (Comes out) Next...set...of...dares. (Panting)

**From: ultima-owner **

Aizen: there's a fly on your face *swings a mallet missing the fly but sending Aizen a football field away* TOUCH DOWN! *dances*

Someone want to get him?

Hichigo: Disarm this stink bomb, you got 5 minutes. If you can't, then give it to Byakuya to hold. The red wire or blue wire? (don't show this: both wires are dummy wires)

Hsage: stand here *presses a butten and drops him into a mine filled room under his feet* Fire in hole!

The dares shows me where the hole is. I lead Hsage over to the hole and then ultima-owner pops out of nowhere and then drops him into the mine hole. Lets just say, major firecracker show!

Me: Wohoo!

Misuteri: Awesome!

Hsage:...T_T

Me: Now ultima-owner?

ultima-owner: Yo Aizen. Ya got somthin on your face. BAM! (Does the touch down dance)

Me: Now Hichigo, you gotta disarm this stinkbomb that ultima-owner made. If ya can't do it then you go give it to Byakuya.

Hichigo immediately gives it to Byakuya. Hmm, he's smart. Byakuya gets blown up by the rank bomb.

Me: Kay see ya ultima-owner!

ultima-owner: Bye bye! (Teleports off with a chared Hsage)

Me: Next set of dares!

**From: Anime Otaku TB15**

LMAO! I was able to imagine Orihime saying that! Well here are my set to keep it going!

Ulquiorra: Cosplay as L and eat a strawberry cake in front of Ichigo. You also have to act like L.

Aizen: Cosplay as Light. Before that, he has to be trapped in a room full of Hitsuhina fangirls. (If you read the manga, you'll know why)

Orihime: I dare you to fight Aizen (or should I say, Light). Feel free to kill him and have a evil-like smile. You have to fight like how you fight in the bleach videogames. 

Tosen: How's it like being a mouse? I dare you to get chased by Grimmjow in his cat/panther form.

Hichigo: Switch bodies with Yachiru (just curious).

Ichigo: Wear a bunny costume and hold a box of pocky for this chapter. Uuryu has to make the costume and make it blue with extra fluff. 

Toshiro: Propose to Momo. You can do it in private or public. Author's choice.

Jade: You also dress up in a bunny costume so Ichigo doesn't feel left out.

Yachiru: Give nicknames to each espada and glomp the one that interests you the most.

Me: Okay, so Ichigo and I gotta dress up in bunny costumes, Uryu, are they done yet?

Uryu: Yes.

Me: Good. Did you follow the guidelines I gave you.

Uryu: Yah.

We go get dressed. Ichigo looks like a chappy and I come out with bunny shorts (NOT LIKE PLAYBOY PEOPLZ!), a fuzzy tank top, bunny boots, fuzzy paw gloves, and long bunny ears. Ichigo is blue and I'm white.

Ichigo:...(Lustful eyes)

Me: Hehe he doesn't even care that he's in a costume. I love messing with him, now since Tosen can't talk, Grimmjow?

Grimmjow: Yah?

Me: Go into your release state and chase after Tosen like a playful kittycat! (I bat my fuzzy paws at him)

Grimmjow: Sure, Grind, PANTERA!

drmona: (Drool)

Me: Hehe, …kitty.

Rose: You look funny as a bunny.

Me: Shut it!

Sero: Is that anyway to talk to your captain? (Sly smile)

Me: You too, shut it!

Rose: HAHAHAHA!

Grimmjow comes back holding the little mouse known as Tosen in his mouth by his tail.

Me: Now Hichigo and Yachiru have to switch bodies.

Hichigo: (Sweatdrop)

Yachiru: ...

Me: Now Toshiro has to propose to Momo in public.

Toshiro: Why can't people understand that she's like a sister to me and I like Karin?

Me: Dunno just do it.

Toshiro: Momo, will you marry me?

Momo: NO! (SLAP) I love Izuru!

Everyone: (Deadpan and Sweatdrop)

Karin: Good.

Toshiro: (Knocked out)

Me: I think you hit him too hard.

Momo: Oh I'm sorry Lil'Shiro!

Me: Now Ulquiorra has to cosplay as L from deathnote and eat a strawberry cheese cake in front of Ichigo.

Ulquiorra: Fine.

Ichigo: What's the purpose of that?

Me: Dunno.

Ulquiorra sits on his haunches and eats the cake like L would. Ichigo stares at him like he's even wierder than he already is.

Me: Okay...now, how's being in Yachiru's body workin for ya Hichigo?

Hichigo: I'm fucking chibified! What do you think!

Yachiru: (Too busy messing with blue tongue)

Hichigo: Hey stop pulling on my tongue you shrimp!

Yachiru: (Runs like a happy child)

Me: That don't look right. Well now Aizen has to be locked up in a closet of HitsuHina fans.

They tear him to shreds.

Me: Now he's gotta cosplay as light. Then Orihime has to fight him in hand to hand combat with an evil smile.

Orihime: Sure thing. (Evil grin) This is for making me sit in that miserable room for weeks! (Thwak! Smack! Crunch!)

Aizen: **************************!

Luna: Never fails.

Me: Now next set of dares!

**From: icecream-4ever**

I dare everyone to read a fan fic or a doujinshi (fan made comic). Here are the pairings.

Byakuya and Renji

Ichigo and Uryuu

Ulquiorra and Orihime

Grimmjow and Ulquiorra

Toshiro and Gin

Rukia and Byakuya 

Toshiro and Aizen

and whatever you want to add on.

Everyone reads the random doujinshi comics.

Everyone: GAH MY EYES! (Everyone is running around in random circles)

Me: Next dammit!

**From: Not-Stalking-You **

The cow/(insert person) seven minutes in heaven parts were hilarious! This story is the chiz!

Grimmkitty: I dare you to call the cutest kitten you see ulgly.(ooh the epicness!)

Ulquiorra: I dare you to rape Orihime.

Gin: Is it true you're gay? Or a pedo?

Izuru Kira: I DARE YOU TO EAT A MILLION DRIED PERSIMONS! MWUHAHAHAHA!

Ukitake: Is it true that you're actually an ultimate sex-driven sexybeast that has yet to be revealed?

Me: Okay...Izuru, you have to eat a million persimons.

Izuru: (Sweatdrop) N-no!

Me: You gotta.

Izuru: Fine. (Reluctantly eats them then gets sick)

Me: Now Gin, is it true that you're a gay or pedo or both?

Gin: Niether, I love Rangiku.

Rangiku: YAY! (Super death hugs him)

Me: Now Ukitake, are you actually an ultimate sex-driven sexybeast that has yet to be revealed?

Ukitake: (Deadpan) What?

Me: Answer the question.

Ukitake: No.

Me: Grimmjow, you have to find the cutest kitten you see ugly.

Grimmjow: (Finds a super cute kitten that even melts my heart.) You are ugly.

Cat: GRRRRRRROOOOOWWWWLLLLL! (Attacks Grimmjow and then walks off)

Me: Well he does speak cat so it's no wonder that the cat could understand him.

Grimmjow: (Get's comforted by drmona)

Me: Now Ulquiorra...you gotta...rape Orihime. Damn that's harsh.

Orihime: Well it's not rape if I agree to it.

Me: (Head turns towards her with a shocked expression) Wow you actually think like that?

Orihime: Not usually. Hehe, I guess hanging around yall has changed me some.

Ulquiorra:...

Orihime: Come on Ulquiorra!

Me: ...next dares...please...

**From: pinkrose1122**

muhahahahahahahahaah U R AWESOME

ULQUIORRA: MATIRALIZE BOTH UR ZANPAKTOU SPIRITS (THE ONES IN MY T OR D)

MIND SWICH TIME:

TENSA ZANGETSU AND ICHIGO

METASTALKIA AND GIN

KAIEN AND HICHIGO

AIZEN AND GNAT

ULQUIORRA AND ORIHIME

RUKIA AND BYAKUYA

ULQUIORRA/ORIHIME: GO TO UR SECOND RELEASE FOR WHOLE CHAPPTER

HICHIGO: FIGHT METASTALKIA (FYI HIS ZANPAKTOU IS THE SAME AS ARRINEROS)

KAIEN: FIGHT ME LETS SEE IF U CAN BEAT UR CAPTAIN :D

AIZEN:GO TALK WITH A FROG

HICHIGO: I WANT A HUG

Me: Ulquiorra, materialize both your zanpakuto spirits.

Ulquiorra: Mercilago, Segunda Epta.

Mercilago: HIYA!

Segunda:...

Me: Time for mind switching time!

I/Tensa Zangetsu: This is wierd.

TZ/Ichigo: Lame. I don't want to be in a bunny suit.

Me: (Stays away from the both of them)

G/Metastalkia: I'm a hollow now?

M/Gin: Great now I'm in fox face's body. ROSE!

K/Hichigo: Great.

H/Kaien: What is the point of this?

Me: To embarass the hell out of you.

G/Aizen: Bzzzzzzzz. (Tries to fly but can't. Crawls around like a bug)

A/Gnat: B************zzzzz (He can't talk)

U/Orihime: My center of balance is off. (Nearly falls on face)

O/Ulquiorra: My boobs are not that heavy are they?

Everyone: Yes they are.

R/Byakuya: YAY I"M TALL! (Jumps up and down for joy)

B/Rukia: Rukia, stop jumping.

Me: Stop being such a stick in the mud. Now Orihime, you have to go Ulquiorra's second release for the whole chapter.

O/Ulquiorra: How do I do that?

Ulquiorra tells her how. Mercilago and Segunda help too.

O/Ulquiorra: Okay! (Takes his sword out) Bind, Mercilago! (Changes to first state) Now! Segunda Epta! (Changes to second state. Then she sits down and plays with the tail)

Me: Now Hichigo, you have to fight Metastalkia! Wait...doesn't that mean that tecnicaly Kaien and Gin have to fight. O-o-o-o-o burn!

H/Kaien: Gimme my sword. (Takes from Kaien)

Metastalkia: I'm not about to uses this stick that Gin calls a sword. (Gets Glatanaria) {Can't spell worth nothin}

They fight and Metastalkia ends up winning.

Me: Now Kaien has to fight Rose.

K/Hichigo: WHAT!

Rose: Hehe.

They fight and Rose wins cause Kaien in unacostomed to the body.

Rose: Fun.

Me: Hichigo, you gotta hug Rose.

H/Metastalkia: Fine, since it's Metastalkia's body. (Hugs)

Rose: Hehe.

Me: (I catch Aizen with a jar and I release him by a frog. He gets eaten. ) Now everyone has to turn back to normal cause I got more dares to do.

**From: IdentifiedLuna1998 **

It's fun time! A polar bear raping Aizen!

Ichigo: race with a cheetah

Hichigo: throw glasses at Aizen

ULquiorra: levan polkka real live to Aizen with trash

Gin: kill Light

Kira: meet L

Jade: you get to stab sas-gay

Rose: stab orochi-gay-maru

Drmona: stab anyone

All authors including Terra: want to learn shunko? i could teach you and it's very easy

Tensa Zan: dancing queen

Toshiro: wear a chappy suit

Renji: sing 'world is mine' by Hatsune Miku and it must be her version

Me and Yoruichi: shunko at Byakuya

Aizen: now your name is Traitor Bastard

Nel: beat up spoonhead

Everyone: food fight -throws cheese cake at Aizen-

My OC Nami wants to join, she's my friend and her zanpakuto is Mizuhana and it's zanapkuto. You could call the guy Mizu and girl Hana.

Me: Okay I stab Syzle Apparo Grantz or Sas gay! (Stab)

Syzle: Why? (Dies)

Luna: YAY.

Nami: YAY

Nami Kurosaki:Hey I'm Nami!

Nami: No I am!

Nami Kurosaki: NO ME!

Cat fight!

Me: Okay next one, Ichigo has to race a cheetah.

They race. Ichigo wins.

Me: Now Hichigo, throw glasses at Aizen.

Hichigo: Sure.

Shirozangetsu: Me too.

They both throw a thousand glasses and Aizen gets headshot.

Me: Now Rose has to stab Orochimaru and drmona can stab anyone of her choice.

Rose: (STAB) That felt good.

drmona: (Stabs Aizen) Just a normal day full of fun.

Me: Epic randomness! Now Nel has to beat up spoonhead.

Nel: Sure. (Goes adult form)

Spoonhead: N-n-no! (Runs like hell)

Nel: Get back here!

Me: Nice. Now Aizen has to get raped by a polar bear and at the same time Ulquiorra has to do the live version of his levan polka. DO IT!

Polar bear molest/rape Aizen and Ulquiorra and Orihime are throwing glasses at him.

Me: Now we need some people from deathnote here so...(Snap)

Light: What's going on? I was about to get world domination.

Me: Shut up Imagay.

L: Thank you.

Me: Gin, kill light Imagay. And L meet Izuru.

Gin: Shoot'em dead Shinso.

Light: (Shiscabobed to death)

Izuru: Hello. My name is Luitenent Izuru Kira.

Light: So you are Kira. (Puts handcuffs on him and draggs him to another room)

Me: That went well. Now Toshiro has to wear a chappy suit. Hey now you'll look like me and Ichigo! And Tensa Zangetsu has to do the dancing queen.

Toshiro: Crap.

Tensa Zangetsu: Why?

Luna: Cause I said so. If you don't I get Asobi on you.

Me: To all people out there; Asobi is the name of our elephant that we make Aizen get raped by.

Toshiro ends up in a bunny suit, his is pink. Tensa does the dancing queen and most people just puke.

Me: Ugh. Now Aizen's name is now Traitor Bastard. And now Luna and Yoruichi are going to go shunko at Byakuya, while Renji sings' World is Mine'.

Luna and Yoruichi kick the crap out of Byakuya. Renji is embarased like hell.

Traitor Bastard: Why does everyone hate me?

Me: Cause you look gay, act gay, is gay, plus you nearly cut Ichigo in half you low life ASSHOLE!

Ichigo: Nice.

Luna: I need a new censor button. The batteries went dead on this one.

Rose: I got bataries.

Luna: YES! Now who wants to learn Shunko?

All authors: YES!

Luna: Good. (Teaches us)

The ones who master it are Rose, Nami K., Me, and a few others.

Me: Now, EVERYONE FOOD FIGHT AT TRAITOR BASTARD!

Everyone throws random food at Traitor Bastard.

Me: Next set of dares!

**From: Smilez**

I can't stop laughing . ...Help aizen - sing california girls while 

wearing a bikini aizen - Are you gay? 

7 minutes in heaven 

aizen&Jade gin&matsumoto 

stark &lilinete 

~smilez

Me: Wow, this one's different. Traitor Bastards gotta sing california gurls while wearing a bikini.

Traitor Bastard: (Sings the song after we get him in the pink bikini)

Luna: No censor button for that one.

Me: Traitor Bastard, Are you gay?

Traitor Bastard: N*.

Luna: YES HE IS!

Me: Now for seven minutes in heaven...WTF! You put me with that bastard!

Luna, Rose, Nami, Nami Kurosaki: HAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Me: (Reiatsu comming off me in waves) Dammit! (Drags Aizen in closet)

This ends up with the room being blasted open and me stepping from the closet leaving a charred pile of ash behind me)

Me: (Grinns darkly) Now for Stark and Lilinete and Gin and Matsumoto.

Gin and Matumoto enjoy their time, as do Lilinete and Stark.

Me: Next set of dares.

**From: animeluver721 **

hehe great story

ok 

here are da dares

i dare shiro-chan to dye his hair hot pink and have the girls (excipt karin)put make up on him :) ( and not you can not use your zanpakto to freeze every one) 

i dare every one to pinn down byakuya and dress him in a sparkly fairy dress w/ pink wings and rukia still does the hair and picks out the shoes and put makeup on him :)

i dare kaien to play seven min. in heaven w/ rukia

jade and ichigo you still get to go in da closet locked for a day sound proff

Me: THANK YOU! (Drags Ichigo to soundproof closet)

Rose: Hehe. Toshiro has to dye his hair hot pink. And Kaien, you got to play seven minutes in heaven with Rukia.

Kaien: Reirei Tiacho...

Rose: Hey! You know I hate formalities! Now do it. That is a direct order!

Kaien: Fine.

Toshiro: (Comes back with his hair pink) WTF MAN!

Karin: WHY CAN'T I HELP PUT MAKEUP ON HIM? I WANNA DO IT TOO!

Rose: Your job is to keep his zanpakuto away from him so he can't freeze anyone. Only he would let you hold Hyorinmaru.

They dress Toshiro up and do his makeup. Byakuya soon follows.

Everyone: !

Rose: Next set of dares.

**From: nicci'weezy **

LMAO! And here i am! haha everyone switched bodies.

Rangiku and orihime jump and down on one leg for 20 seconds with your hands on your heads.

Hichigo run around for two minutes wearing your pants for a shirt and your pants as your shirt.

Ichigo, rukia, renji, byakuya and espada raise your hand if you want to say something and wait to be called upon.

Aizen eat a sandwich made out of one ingrediant from everyone in the room

Rukia have a tea party with Chappy

everyone build a tower of anything you can find until its taller than the tallest person in the room.

Hitsugaya i want a snow cone!

Myself wipe the floor with hiyori! ;)

Rose: Hichigo, switch your hakama and your shihakusho.

Hichigo: Fine. (Goes to bathroom and changes)

Everyone: HEHEHEHEHE!

Hichigo: Just wait...(Evil grin. Then runs)

Luna: Traitor Bastard now has to eat a sandwitch with an ingrediant from everyone.

Let's just say he suffered and died miserably several times...

Rukia: I GET A TEA PARTY WITH CHAPPY! YAY! (She runs off to have the tea party)

Hichigo: I'm done.

Rose: Toshiro has to make snow cones for everyone!

Toshiro: (Makes the snow cones)

Luna: Now Rangiku and Orihime have to jump up and town on one leg for twenty minutes with their hands on their heads.

Orihime and Rangiku do the dare and almost every dude is staring like a perve. Kon attacks and gets knocked down roughly.

Nami Kurosaki: Now everyone has to build a tower of anything you can find until it's taller that the tallest person in the room. Which would be...Kamamura.

Everyone grabs random furniture from my house and starts building the tower. Me and Ichigo come out the closet.

Me: WTF is everyone doing?

Rose: A dare!

Luna: It's fun!

Nami: YES!

Nami Kurosaki: Yes it is.

Me: Okay it's taller than Kamamura now. Next set of dares.

**From: Drakesword **

Well that was fun.

Anyway grimmjow you must sing my shiny teeth and me.

Yoruichi why did you pick a black cat to change into?

Chad Why don't you talk more man?

Kon I give The first volume of Ichi Ichi paradise by ero-sennin you will love it.

Everone else i have a challange for you all You must fight all of the nine buji. also if you don't know i'm a guy.

Kon gets the Ichi Ichi Paridise. He goes and reads it and is more perverted than ever.

Me: Yoruichi, why did you choose to change into a black cat?

Yoruichi: I like cats and black is my favorite color.

Me: Grimmjow must now sing shiny teeth and me from the fairy odd parents.

Grimmjow: WTF is that?

Me: (Let's him watch the episode)

Grimmjow: WTF MAN!

Me: Do it.

He sings it and we all laugh our asses off.

Me: Now Chad, why don't you talk more manly.

Chad: ...

Me: Sigh...next!

**From: ItaGo **

Ichigo-make Hichi drink about...20 cups of coffee!

Hichigo-GO CRAZY MAN!(don't be afraid to cut Aizen, bitch has what comin' to him!):D

Jade-stare at gin with his eyes open for a good hour!

Grimmjow- hug ulquirrora for about...3 hours!

Renji-kiss nnoitra's ass!*laughs*

I'm going easy on you guys! So be lucky!

Oh, and Jade? Are OC's okay to cohost as well?

Me: Yes Oc's are okay to cohost but I have way to many and I can hardly keep up as is plus I think my story's about to be cancelled...stupid critics. Now wait...HEY! Why do I gotta stare at Gin's eyes for an hour?

Rose: You heard him.

Me: Damn. (Stares. Ends up in the end banging head against the wall) Make it stop, make it stop, make it stop!

Ichigo: Hichigo, drink this.

Hichigo: (Drinks the 20 cups of coffee. Goes fucking nuts. Cut's Aizen's head off)

Grimmjow: Why in the hell do I have to hug the EMOSPADA!

Ulquiorra: Cause you don't want to end up in the rabid fangirl pit.

Grimmjow: Damn...but you're right. (They hug and gag for three hours)

Spoonhead: HAHA RENJI HAS TO KISS MY ASS!

Luna: Shut up spoonhead.

Renji: Dammit! (Hey just like on the videogame! Kisses then passes out)

Rose: Well now everythings in chaos.

Luna: Hopefully things will go better tomorrow. We still have one dare list yet.

Tomorrow...

Me: Okay, I'm better now. Next set of dares.

**From: SeasprayLuv **

HAHAHAHAHAHAH! OMG... I love how you can just torment Aizen so nonchalantly, it's just too funny! Okay... so here's the deal!

AIZEN MUST DIE! I want you to go get Light from Death Note, and trap him in the same room as Aizen (and the crapping elephant) and let him try to kill him (which won't work too well, considering the fact he's already sort of dead and stuff, him being a soul reaper, that treacherous bastard... hmm.) When he runs out of paper, make him shove an apple down Aizen's throat, and have the elephant sit on both of them! MUAHAHAHAHAH!

Byakuya, you have to be gangster for the rest of the episode! If you don't like it, we will FIGHT! The winner decides whether or not you have to do it, but I must warn you... I am quite a formidable foe. =D

Hichigo, because it was just so damn funny, you MUST say ... In a bed! after every sentence for three chapters.

Next, I want you to have L and Ulquiorra have to sit down and have a long conversation about why they can't be eachother. Pweeze? If they do it, they can both have strawberries, tea and cake! (yayness for L!)

Finally, Kisuke Urahara has to go on a date with me! I mean it! But not until he tells us all what his bankai is. If you'll let me hang out with you guys for just this ONE chapter (if you want me back afterward, you're more than welcome to!), it would be totally cool! My name is Nami. I'm half Soul Reaper and half Bount... so I have special powers~, powers of powerful-ness (hahaha), my Zampacto is called Orora Tenshi. He is a big, scary looking Griffin!

Until Later,

Nami Kurosaki/SeasprayLuv

Nami Kurosaki: YAY OUR TURN!

Me: (Snap Brings Traitor Bastard and Light into the same room with Asobi) Let's see how this works out.

Light shoves the apple down Traitor Bastard throght. And then Asobi sits on them both)

Everyone: HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Me: Byakuya you gotta be gangsta for the rest of the chapter.

Nami Kurosaki: No I wanna fight him. I don't care I wanna fight him.

They fight and Nami kicks his ass using shunko.

Me: L and Uquiorra time! (Snap)

In some random room with two chairs...

Ulquiorra: I don't see why we have to do this.

L: I agree.

Ulquiorra: It's obvious that we can't be eachother.

L: Yes. You don't like anything but Orihime and I don't like anything but sweets. (Eating the stuff Nami Kurosaki and SeasprayLuv gave them.)

Me: Now Urahara has to go on a date with Nami K.

Urahara: Sure!

Me: You gotta tell us what you're bankai is first.

Urahara: Hmmm...(Walks over to Nami K. and whispers in her ear.)

Nami Kurosaki: YAY! Now for our date!

They go off on their date.

Me: WHEW! MAN THIS WAS LONG! This chapter might be my last one so please don't be mad at me if the critics shut me down on this story. If you want to continue reading and reviewing then look me up on . I plan working on there if they do shut me down on here. So for my send off!

I GIVE A BIG THANK YOU AND A BAG OF CHOCOLATE TO ALL MY REGULAR REVIEWERS!

COOKIES TO ALL WHO REVIEW ON BOTH MY STORIES!

A MEGA PILE OF COOKIES TO ALL MY FANFICTION FRIENDS!

YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE OUT THERE!

I SEND HICHIGO, SHIVA OH AND SERO AND METASTALKIA TOO, TO ATTACK ALL THOSE WHO DON'T REVIEW!

ALL FLAMES WILL BE SENT TO AIZEN SO HE MAY BURN FOREVER!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

BYE BYE, JADE KUROSAKI OUT!


	9. Author's NoteMUST READ!

Me: I know that all of my reviewers on this story are awesome and have most likely followed this all the way to the end so I am happy to announce to all of my Truth or Dare Bleach Style readers; the story lives on!

Shiva: Yes we will be making a new, revised version of the story so the critics can no longer say anything about it.

Me: So until the next chapter is up which will be up on my profile page have a great summer!

Ichigo: What are we gonna do with all the maimed characters?

Me: Wipe thier memories of course. :D

Shiva: What about him? (Points to Ichigo)

Me: Your memory will have to be erased during chapter time but not in the AN section okay?

Ichigo: Fine.

Luna: What about us?

Me: That will be explained in the first chapter of Bleach Oc Insanity Truth or Dare.

Traitor Bastard (Aizen for those who don't remember): What about me?

Me: Oh I gots special plans for you Traitor Bastard. So this is our final farewell on Truth or Dare: Bleach Style. Syonara for now everyone!

I GIVE A BIG THANK YOU AND A BAG OF CHOCOLATE TO ALL MY REGULAR REVIEWERS!

COOKIES TO ALL WHO REVIEW ON BOTH MY STORIES!

A MEGA PILE OF COOKIES TO ALL MY FANFICTION FRIENDS!

YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE OUT THERE!

I SEND HICHIGO, SHIVA OH AND SERO AND METASTALKIA TOO, TO ATTACK ALL THOSE WHO DON'T REVIEW!

ALL FLAMES WILL BE SENT TO AIZEN SO HE MAY BURN FOREVER!

Now a special thanks to all of you who stuck through to the very end...thank you for all of your encouragement, constructive critisism, and kickass ideas for torture. Your reviews always made me smile. I hope to continue here and improve myself to beyond what I am now.

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

BYE BYE, JADE KUROSAKI OUT!


End file.
